Avatar: The Last Air Bender: Hidden Fires
by ctin939
Summary: A story that takes place after the war.the group meets someone new and questions are multiplied with every answer .many pairings : please review : Azula X oc
1. Chapter 1

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 1: Hidden Fires**_

_****_The gang flew on top of the large flying bison as they traveled between the many towns, villages and everything in between, as the world celebrated the end of the one hundred year war.

"Aang we could really use a break, I mean the war ended a couple months ago we shouldn't have to keep traveling like this," Sokka complained to the young avatar while he, Toph, and Katara were sitting on the saddle of the flying sky bison with the Airbender manning his reins.

"Yeah twinkle toes he's right," toph began, her voice straining to suppress a laugh, " And that's pretty rare from him."

Aang turned to the group," Well maybe you're right guys," Aang announced rubbing the back of his neck in a unsure fashion," where should we go?"

"We should all get together with Zuko, Suki and everyone else," Katara quickly added looking around the group waiting for agreeing expressions to dawn upon them.

"Yeah," Toph started with an excitement coming across her," It'd be fun!"

"But where is the question," Sokka added in phycological way stroking his chin as if he was still wearing his old fake beard.

"Uhmmm," Katara said going into thought," What about the palace in the Fire nation?"

"That's a little too far for everyone little sis," Sokka replied with a smirk,"But I have an idea."

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked still trying to rack up an idea on his own.

"Kyoshi Island!" Sokka yelled to the rest of Team Avatar.

"Then it's set" Katara smiled,"I'll write the letters to tell everyone!"

"Next stop Kyoshi Island," Aang and Toph said at the same time, earning a laugh from the water tribe siblings.

Team Avatar was officially on their way!

_**On the way to Kyoshi Island**_

"Hey Sokka what ever happened with you and Suki," the young Avatar asked as he sat bending the clouds around them to pass time.

"We broke up," Sokka replied shortly and quickly.

"Well why," Aang asked looking over to his friend who hadn't said anything about it to anyone so far since, so he thought that he should get it off his chest.

"Cause we never really saw each other anymore, it's kind of complicated Aang," Sokka answered not wanting to talk about it just yet, " And it wouldn't matter since if we were still going out, we would never see each other since the Kyoshi Warriors decided to run a inn," Sokka finished with a pout.

Aang just shrugged his shoulders and stared into the swirling clouds motions as he created a small twirling motion, it reminded him of Katara and her blue eyes that seem to flow right through Aang and hit his heart, but his day dream was short lived as Sokka started speaking "I don't know this vacation might help," Sokka announced," It could bring us together for good or just let me know it wasn't meant to be."

"Sokka don't worry I'm sure it'll all turn out how you want it to," Aang said trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Aang I wish I knew what it is I really wanted right now but thanks man," Sokka replied flashing a grateful grin.

"Thanks Sokka," Aang replied as he turned back to steering Appa along to Kyoshi Island and with Sokka dozing off back to sleep. Aang would join the others soon as he yawned and said a quick goodnight to his oldest friend Appa.

After a night of flying Appa landed on a flat open field on the island and let out a loud roar to awaken the passengers he carried threw the night. The quicker they got off he could eat then sleep which were two of the sky bisons favorite things.

The gang got off of the sky bison and went about their morning duties and gathered after everyone was done.

"Appa you and Momo can stay here and hang out this field has a lot of things for you two to eat be good ok," Aang directed to the two getting a roar from Appa and some chattering sounds from Momo.

"Alright let's go!" Katara announced as she had the letters for everyone ready to be sent once they meet up with Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

As the group walked into town and after Katara sent all of the letters they headed to the inn the Kyoshi warriors ran. They opened it after the war to stay busy without the constant threat of danger.

"There it is!" Aang said with an obvious excitement in his voice.

"Wow it's pretty big," Toph commented feeling the Inn threw the ground.

They continued towards the Inn and reaching the door with Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka in line as they entered the Inn.

"Katara? Toph? Aang?" Suki gasped as she saw the first three enter followed slowly by a fourth,"Sokka?"

_**A/N well here's the first chapter and i'm almost done with the second so it's coming soon please review and the next chapter...My avatar fic finally begins... hope you enjoy :) please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 2: Hidden Fires**_

"My lord," began the royal assistant,"Everything is set for your trip."

"Thank you," Zuko said as he stared out into the distance from the balcony, connecting to one of his many rooms within the palace," Make sure Lady Mai gets ready by the time we're scheduled to leave."

"She already left last night my lord, she said she didn't want to bother you with waiting for her my lord," the assistant announced

"Oh well yeah we aren't the best of friends at the moment so that doesn't surprise me," Zuko sighed, "Let's go now we can leave a little earlier if we're not waiting for her."

"Wait my lord," the assistant quickly stated," I almost forgot but there's someone here for you sir we usually wouldn't bother you with this but I think you'll want to hear this person out it could be really important if what he's saying is true."

"Alright that's fine but it needs to be quick," Zuko stated not really caring about it but trusted his assistants word.

"Right away my lord," the assistant said as he and the fire lord walked to the throne room.

_**Throne room...**_

"I really hope you're not wasting my time, who are you?" the on guard fire lord announced as he walked into his throne room which resembled the throne room of former firelord Ozai except for a brighter setting and less of the fire that surrounded the throne.

The figure standing below the throne stood up,revealing a tall young muscular man probably around the firelord's age ," Firelord I need you to listen to what I have to say and my name is Corey sir."

"Go ahead I'm listening," zuko said patiently waiting as he studied the person features and expression.

"I was born here in the fire nation," Corey began, his golden brown eyes shining in the fire of the throne room. "My mother was a really powerful firebender, my father was an airbender."

"That's impossible!" Zuko said standing up," All the airbenders were killed ,all of them except the Avatar."

"I know firelord," Corey said making eye contact with the young fire lord," But my great grandfather ran away from his home, the northern air temple before they were killed, he left with my great grandmother who was from the eastern air temple."

"How?" Zuko said in disbelief," They would've been captured."

"They hid, my father was here in the firenation before he was killed, it's where he met my mom and where I lived until the day he died, it wasn't smart to stay here but he did for my mother and even as he was killed by firenation soldiers who were suppressing a store owner, he kept his bending a secret."

"And why should I even believe you?" Zuko asked as he thought Corey appeared honest but also thought why would someone go threw the trouble just to explain this," And if your story really is true why are you telling me, What does it do with me?"

"I'm an airbender my lord," Corey began, he knew going to the firelord would be his best option, with the Avatar being his ally, after a long time of thinking after the war had ended," The Avatar is the only person that can help me finish my training."

Zuko stared at the young man in front of him, thinking his next move threw," Show me if you can really airbend then I'll bring you to the Avatar," Zuko laughed quickly going into his stance shooting out a large stream of fire right at Corey. The flames swirled around where Corey stood and to Zuko's shock, the airbender pushed the fire coming at him, out of the way to avoid the attack.

" Wow," Zuko said as he stared at Corey in disbelief," You're coming with me."

" Where ," Corey asked knowing he had to keep his guard up still he couldn't completely trust the Firelord.

" To see the Avatar," Zuko said signaling for his assistant," I was just getting ready to leave before you came."

" You got a lot of explaining to me on the way there," Zuko added before turning to his royal assistant," Make preparations for one more guest on my trip."

"Right away my lord," the assistant replied as he bowed before running to give the orders to the rest of the royal serving staff.

_**Kyoshi Island...**_

"Hey Suki," Sokka quickly waved with a reddening blush across his face," Uhmmm how's it going?"

"Sokka!" Suki screamed now out of her state of shock ran up to hug the young water tribe warrior.

"Suki?" Sokka replied in a much quieter confused quieter fashion.

"I really missed you Sokka," Suki said into his chest with a weak muffled voice.

"I missed you too Suki," Sokka said with a smile but retreating from the hug rather quickly.

"Hey Katara, Hey Toph, Hey Aang," Suki welcomed turning to the other three people in the room before giving them each a hug," You guys got here early!"

"Yeah we're ready to relax here for a while," Toph smiled excited to see everyone together again.

"When is everyone else going to be here?" Suki asked also showing her excitement.

"Everyone should be here in a couple of days, I think Zuko sent his airships for everyone I invited," Katara said after taking a moment to think about it.

" Alright," Aang laughed," Let's get our rooms and start getting everything together!"

_**On Mai's airship...**_

"Lady Mai would you like anything to eat or drink," the flight attendant asked Mai who was just staring out one of the many windows of the airship.

"No," Mai replied with a sigh, she was getting annoyed of the attendant bothering her every thirty minutes or so," I'm fine thanks."

"Alright just call me if you change your mind," the attendant smiled before walking away.

"Stupid Zuko," Mai thought going back into her bored daze out the window," We break up and then he wants me to ride with him to Kyoshi Island, at least Ty Lee will be there so I won't have to spend any unnecessarily time with him."

Mai continued with her thoughts as the airship neared Kyoshi Island, excited to see Ty Lee, but she wouldn't show it too much and glad she decided not to ride with Zuko.

_**A/N: well heres chapter two please review , the story gets really interesting when the groups is all on Kyoshi Island and yeah what do you think of my OC?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 3: Hidden Fires**_

Zuko and Corey boarded the ship shortly after their talk, now they were both sitting in silence, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak. Zuko felt like he couldn't wrap his head around what he was told, a line of airbenders starting with his great grandparents, who ran away from their lifes at the temple avoiding the murdering of their race and staying in hiding that whole time.

"Corey what about your grandparents you didn't mention them," Zuko said breaking the silence, looking over to the airbender, who was still looking out the window of the airship.

"Well my great grandparents had one son, my grandfather, he was an airbender too," Corey began his explanation turning to face the Firelord,"He married a non bender from the Fire Nation, which is how my father met my mother."

"Oh," Zuko said trying to think of something to add to keep the conversation going," What happened to your mom after your father was killed?"

"I don't know," Corey truthfully admitted, trying not to let show how much it bothered him be heard in his voice,"She disappeared when he was killed, she could have been killed too for all I know."

Zuko recognized the hurt in his voice right away, he knew that feeling,"When I was younger my mom killed my grandfather so my father wouldn't kill me to get the throne and I don't know where she's at now either."

"Hopefully one day we'll both find them," Corey replied still deep in thought,"This was the first time I've come back to the Fire Nation since my mom disappeared."

"Where did you go," Zuko asked as he sipped the tea the flight attendant had brought the two earlier.

"I hid in the Earth Kingdom, mostly in the mountains where no one could find me and so I could train without worrying of being attacked," Corey recalled his time in the Earth Kingdom,"But I couldn't really improve without a teacher so I went to the Northern Air Temple to see if I could find anything that could help me and to see if I could find the room my father lived in that he always told me about as a kid."

"Did you find what you needed there," Zuko asked knowing the Fire Nation used to get weapons for the man living there and that it was later attacked again.

"Yeah I found some scrolls and I learned some things about the culture, I even found my father's old room there but the temple is populated by a group of people and a man who invents weapons and such," Corey replied remembering the visit to the temple,"One thing I noticed was that my father and grandfather never got the tattoos that the Airbenders had, I guess that was a good reason why we weren't discovered."

"So if you didn't have a teacher after your father was killed and only instructions from a few scrolls how did you further your training," Zuko asked as he poured them both more tea, a habit he seemed to pick up from his Uncle Iroh.

Corey accepted the tea and took a sip before continuing,"I modeled my air bending after firebending, having a powerful firebender as my mother came into use eventually." Corey finished saying with a small laugh.

"That's sounds pretty interesting you got to show me it later," Zuko added, rather intrigued by his style of bending.

"Yeah that would be cool," Corey said taking another sip of his tea.

_**At the Inn**_

"Hey Ty Lee," Aang said with a smile waving to the now Kyoshi Warrior who just walked into the room.

Ty Lee's face jumped up in excitement,"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Ty Lee," Katara said with a friendly smile, she didn't trust her at first but she grew to like the girl in the time after the war.

"It's good to see you Ty Lee," Sokka sincerely added with a smile.

"How's it going Ty Ty," Toph laughed giving a nickname to the acrobatic girl from the Fire Nation.

"It's good to see all of you too," Ty Lee smiled,"I'm doing good, it's so fun being a Kyoshi Warrior and I'm pretty excited to see everyone!"

"Yeah Mai should be here soon," Suki said knowing that Ty Lee missed her friend a lot.

Ty Lee responded with a bright smile. It was a while since she last saw Mai and Zuko, she was unsure if they're were on speaking terms since they broke up but she didn't care she was just happy to be able to see her friends again.

She had thoughts of one day seeing Azula or helping her change but more than half of her knew it was nearly impossible, but she had to have hope for her friend.

She pushed the depressing thoughts of Azula away and continue with the others getting everything ready for later on. Ty Lee smile almost never left her face as the group got the rooms ready and just talked and caught up with each other.

_**Mai's Airship**_

"We're approaching Kyoshi Island, my lady," the flight attendant announced to Mai

"I know," Mai replied already looking out the window of the airship.

Mai's airship was finally arriving and she got the assistants to get her bags and she was on her way to the Inn.

"Uhmmm," Mai mumbled as she spotted the Inn, and a rare moment occurred when Mai had a full blown smile on her face, she was really happy about this and continued to the entrance of the Inn returning her normal expression onto her face.

Mai opened the door and walked in and the first person she saw was Toph,"Uh hi," Mai said to the blind earthbender who was facing the other way.

"Hey Mai it's good to see you," Toph replied turning around,"Follow me everyone is in the other room."

"Alright lead the way," Mai calmly said suppressing the excitement in her voice.

They walked into the room and heads turned to the door.

"MAI," Ty Lee screamed dropping what she was doing and jumping over the counter she was behind to hug her friend,"I missed you Mai."

"Miss you too," Mai replied giving Ty Lee a quick smile and returning her hug. Glad to see her old friend again and happy to be surrounded by all these new ones.

_**A/N: So mai is finally on the island! and zuko and corey are getting to know each other. next chapter is where they all will be on the island! please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 4: Hidden Fires**_

After the group had gotten all the rooms ready, they were hanging out in front of the Inn just relaxing and telling stories. Toph was laying down in the grass with her hands under her head, with her eyes closed taking in the peace of the moment.

Aang and Sokka were both sitting on some of the large rocks in front of the Inn, Sokka explaining his knowledge of women to his pupil,"Aang, you are going to have to tell her how you feel sooner or later buddy, we all know by now and she does too, judging by that time you kissed her, but tell her more, ask her out man do something," Sokka said to the young monk with an amused smirk that was a somewhat laugh at the young Avatars feelings about his sister. In any other case he would pull the "stay away from my little sister" card but it was one of his best friends and that made sokka happy and content with the situation.

Katara was sitting on the porch with Suki, they were simply discussing everything that had happen to them, how they all met and what they thought would happen in the future within their group of friends and the rest of the world.

After a while of their talking about what seemed like everything possible, Suki asked Katara in a mocking, accusing tone with a sly smirk worn on her face,"So Katara how is it going with Aang?"

Katara had a light blush come across her face and took a moment before she could answer,"What do you mean Suki, everything is fine?"

"We all know you two kissed," Suki laughed at Katara's face getting redder as she continued,"Why not make it official?"

"I don't really know Suki," Katara said looking at the ground. In all honesty she really didn't know why, she liked aang, he liked her, and their kiss was amazing but she couldn't explain what was holding her back.

"Why don't you get back with Sokka," Katara questioned a now red Suki, changing the focus on to her brother and Suki's relationship.

"I don't know if it would work out," Suki answered honestly, with disappointment and a hint of sadness trailing in her voice,"We'll see how it goes while we're all here first then I'll have an answer for you."

Ty lee and Mai had decided on sitting at the base if the large tree in front of the Inn near Aang and Sokka. They were busy catching up on everything that they'd been doing and how they've been since the last time they saw each other, they talked about Azula for a little while before Ty lee had asked what had happened with Zuko and Mai.

"Well," Mai began unsure of how she would explain their break up to Ty lee, as her eyes scanned the green Kyoshi Island grass all around her,"We got in an argument."

"That's why you broke up," Ty lee asked, she knew the two were great together and it was a weird but comfortable change with how much Mai was talking to her and opening up.

"Well sort of, it kind of did," Mai slowly answered keeping a blank expression as she stared at the ground,"I still have feelings for him Ty lee."

It kind of shocked Ty lee to hear Mai talk about her feelings, it was pretty rare that she did almost non existent,"I know Mai, you and zuko are so cute together and don't worry you'll be back together in no time," Ty lee calmly said to Mai with a loving smile and then she quickly hugged Mai,"And I'm here for you always, no matter what."

"Thanks Ty lee," Mai smiled, she never thought she'd open up about how she felt about Zuko to someone else but it felt good, she was really happy to have Ty Lee in her life.

"Uhhh I'm starting to sound like a wimp," Mai thought as she hugged Ty lee,"Stupid Zuko."

**With Zuko & Corey on the airship...**

"Firelord Zuko," Corey called out to the firebender, breaking the momentary silence.

"You can just call me Zuko," Zuko answered, he felt comfortable enough with Corey to not be addressed as firelord every time they spoke.

"Well alright," Corey replied, accepting what the firelord had told him, though it would take a while to get used to,"Uhm why did you bring me," Corey asked unsure of the answer he would get, but he didn't fully understand why the Firelord was so quick to take him to the Avatar.

"I know that I need the Avatar to teach me airbending but why would you just bring me along on your reunion with your friends," Corey expanded on his question, once he found out where he would be meeting the Avatar, he felt like he was imposing on him and his friends.

"Well the world thinks that Aang is the last airbender but apparently he's not, so I feel like it's my duty to help Aang's people to the best of my abilities, since the fire nation is the reason why his people are all gone," zuko explained to the newly found airbender.

"Oh," was all Corey mustered to say as he sipped more of the tea he had poured earlier.

"We should be arriving in a couple minutes," Zuko told the young man who was deep in thought, Zuko knew that this would be the start of rebuilding the nation of the Airbenders.

**Mental hospital in the Fire Nation...**

"I'm the princess of the Fire Nation," Azula said to herself her voice echoing threw the room she lived in or the room her brother locked her up in, she wanted to hate him forever for that.

In her mind, she should be the Firelord right now, not her weak older brother. He stole her throne and took her honor and freedom away, Azula was locked away. The former pride of her homeland, the Fire Nation.

She was in a mental hospital, not leading her nation and conquering the world. She wasn't crazy, no she knew her brother was wrong, she just had everything in her life shattered and taken away. She looked up to her father but she didn't care that he lost to the avatar and lost his bending that was his own fault.

She was ready to surpass him anyway and that stupid waterbender girl, who had helped her brother lock her away had gotten her when she wasn't at her full power. She just wasn't feeling right even with the comet. It had to be seeing her mother in those visions, she wanted to hate her too but she truly missed her mother, the one person who didn't treat her like a killing machine, until she started to become one but still loved her even though.

The visions of her mother stopped but they really made her think. The difference between right and wrong and good from evil, Azula had honestly thought about changing her ways before while she was imprisoned but in the end she couldn't change, most of her didn't want to, but was it truly change or was it there all along, Azula wasn't sure.

But she knew one thing, she had to get out of this prison.

**With Zuko and Corey as their getting off the now landed airship...**

"Follow me," Zuko instructed as they got off the airship,"We're meeting everyone at the Kyoshi Warriors Inn, one of my friends from the Fire nation is actually part of it now."

On the way there it was pretty much silent, Zuko and Corey both not having much to say, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just a normal silence.

"There it is," Zuko pointed out as they neared the Inn,"Are you ready?"

"I guess so," Corey replied with a hint of a nervous laugh.

They walked up to the the Inn, seeing everyone already outside.

"Zuko," Aang yelled to his Sifu Hotman,"It's great to see you Zuko." as the two performed the customary Fire Nation to each other much like when Aang had accepted him to be his Firebending teacher.

"How's it going Sparky," Toph laughed as Zuko and this unknown person walked next to him.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka said rubbing his neck stammering over his next words,"Uhmm."

"Zuko who is this you brought with you," Katara gave a confused look to the Firelord, as Corey's face went from blank to extremely nervous.

Ty Lee took a glance at the young man standing next to Zuko, he was wearing old Fire Nation emblems on his clothes,"Watch out," Ty Lee sprinted to the man as she yelled to the group before she began poking him in all his chi paths.

Corey was shocked and couldn't move, he felt his legs lose feeling as he fell and rolled onto the ground.

"Hey Zu-Ty Lee," Suki yelled as she saw her fellow Kyoshi Warrior immobilize the young man with Zuko.

"Ty Lee why'd you attack him," Zuko asked in disbelief, wait he could belief it, with his group of friends anything could happen and it usually did.

"He's wearing old Fire Nation symbols from during the war," Ty Lee yelled back to the group of friends staring at her, Sokka and Aang trying to hold in their laughs and Mai rolling her eyes.

"Let me explain," Zuko sighed appearing more calm now,"Corey you alright?"

"Naaoo," Corey attempted to reply but couldn't feel his face moving at all as he layed on the ground only able to barely mumble, Ty Lee standing over him,"What a great way to meet the Avatar," Corey thought as he tried to move any part of his body.

"Damn it," Zuko said sighing once again as he palmed his face before rubbing his temple, realizing he would have to explain everything for the time being.

**A/N: well they're all on the island now! time to get it going , please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 5: Hidden Fires**_

"Let's go inside," Zuko suggested to the group before turning to pick up Corey, who was still immobilized from Ty Lee's chi blocking attacks,"Sorry about that, I didn't think about Ty Lee being on guard seeing your old fire nation symbols, much less attacking you on the spot."

"Yehhaaggrrr," was all the airbender could manage to say at this point, Zuko had reverted to dragging him into the inn after a few failed attempts at picking him up, his old fire nation symbols being dragged under him.

As the group filed into the inn and took seats around the room they were in earlier. Zuko was trying to put together everything he had to explain,"Damn Corey why did you have to be taken down so quickly," Zuko thought as he knew it wasn't Corey's fault, he was just frustrated he had to be the one to explain to everyone.

Sokka sat next to Aang and Toph on the floor, Katara and Mai leaned on the counter, while Ty Lee and Suki sat on the long couch leaving a space for Zuko and his mysterious currently immobile friend.

"Well Sparky what's up," Toph asked Zuko referring to the young man who was frozen in place on the couch where Zuko had put him down.

"Well it's a long story," Zuko began racking his brain to figure out how to start the explanation, hopefully buying himself enough time for Corey to get up.

"Well we have time Zuko," Mai said to everyone in the rooms shock, they expected her to ignore the firelord at all cost.

"Yeah well Aang," Zuko started facing his friend, the Avatar, figuring he would state the big parts of the story and let Corey get bombarded with the questions and such afterward,"This guy right here is an airbender and I know that sounds cra-."

"WHAT," Aang jumped up in surprise, yelling with his voice echoing throughout the room, as he interupted the firelord's statement, everyone in the room wearing bearing the same exact shocked expression on their face, most in disbelief, some on the verge of thinking Zuko was playing a prank on them, and Mai's expression, not really caring yet it had still managed to shock her a little bit.

"He looks like a regular fire nation guy," Ty Lee said with a shy smile accompanied with a small giggle, she felt pretty bad for attacking him on the spot but always had to keep her guard up. Fire lord Ozai had very loyal people under him there were a lot of rebels around that they had to watch out for.

"Yeah did you drink any of my brother's cactus juice Zuko," Katara asked letting out a laugh not acknowledging her older brother giving her a threatening glare, as he was surrounded by laughs from everyone except Zuko and Aang and the supposed Airbender Zuko had brought with him.

"No," Zuko stated not seeing the humor in Katara's comment,"Let me explain then ask questions alright, well wait, I don't want you to ask me the questions, hopefully Corey will be up by then." Zuko finished at the smiling Ty Lee.

"Hey Corey," the firenation brunette smiled and waved to the Airbender she had chi block a little while ago,"I'm Ty Lee."

"Hahhhe," was all Corey responded with causing Ty Lee to let out a laugh at how he sounded.

Zuko signed before looking back to the group to see if they were ready for him to continue. They all nodded to the firelord, ready to listen, Aang sat back down ready to hear his firebending teacher out. To Aang this couldn't be real, maybe Zuko just made a mistake, he was the last of his kind so who was this young man, Aang didn't remember him from the temples so it had to not be true.

"Corey is an Airbender, I've seen it." Zuko began informing the silent group,"His great grandparents ran away from their temples right before all the Airbenders were killed, they had one son, his grandfather who married a non bender woman from the Fire Nation and together they had one son, Corey's father was an airbender also, he was killed when Corey was younger but no one discovered his bending and when his father died his mother vanished, she was a really powerful firebender from what he tells me, and he doesn't know what happened to her." Zuko finished looking around the faces in the room to see if they had caught everything he had just said, all in all he felt he explain rather well and thought he got everything down.

The group stared at Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee feeling the emotion behind Zuko's last line as he related it with his mother who disappeared too.

"Wow," was all Katara could say as she turned to look at Aang, who was staring at the ground, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Man this is great, you two can shot wind with each other and you're not the last of your people," Sokka laughed giving Aang a punch in the arm.

"Uhmm Avatar Aang, I found Zuko to take me to you because I need a teacher," Corey said finally able to move free and speak in a normal fashion from Ty Lee's attacks,"I only learned what my father taught me and well, since he died I've only got to train by myself and from scrolls I found at the northern air temple, I mainly used firebending to style my bending."

Aang was a bit taken back by the person in front of him, Katara, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee, Toph if she could see with her eyes but she made due with her seeing threw the ground, were all staring at the airbender from the firenation, wide eyed and small hints of blushes appearing.

Sokka gave a "Uhmphh" as Momo had come in to the Inn, climbing up Sokka's back as he looked at the girls in the room, he then began flexing his arms in Suki's area of vision.

"I really can't believe I'm really meeting another airbender," Aang laughed rubbing the back of his neck breaking out of his look of deep thought,"I'd be honored to teach you airbending!"

Zuko let out a sigh of relief, it had gone a lot smoother then he had expected other than Ty Lee attacking Corey, he started to think he had the craziest group of friends in the world, which he probably did.

"Thank you, uhm how much are the rooms here," Corey asked turning to Suki who he guessed was a Kyoshi Warrior, he didn't want to get attacked from Zuko's friend so he didn't bother asking her.

"Free," Suki answered with a laugh, looking over to her fellow Kyoshi Warrior,"After what Ty Lee did to you it's the least the Kyoshi Warriors could do and you're a friend of Zuko and will be training with the Avatar here."

Ty Lee spoke up to the airbender with an embarrassed smile on her face,"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Corey smiled forcing a small laugh, trying not to sound scared of her being near him at any moment.

**A/N: ok here you go they all met and heard corey's story , right now I'm trying to decide between two major plots I have and each one affects the entire story so I'm buying some time here haha please review next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 6: Hidden Fires**_

"Mai," Zuko started as he noticed him and his ex girlfriend were alone after everyone split off to do their own thing around the Inn.

"What Zuko, are you going to tell me how hard I made it for us to be together or are you going to try to say it's my fault," Mai fiercely responded to the wide eyed Firelord, she was letting her emotions be heard through her voice and especially in her facial expression, she looked like she was about to burst into tears, Mai felt like she was braking apart as she questioned the Firelord.

Zuko was at a loss for words, this whole time he thought Mai didn't care at all they broke up, but he now knew he was dead wrong, he should've know better then to assume Mai didn't care, she's almost always been like that,"Mai no wait."

"Damn I'm so stupid," was all that was going through the Firebenders thoughts.

"No Zuko you wait," Mai shot back as she poked her finger into Zuko's chest with her sharp nail,"I'm sorry ok, I know I'm not perfect but."

Mai's bottom lip was beginning to tremble as took in a hollow breath.

"In my eyes you are Mai," Zuko stopped her near teary eyed ramble and cupped his hands around her face and gave her a reassuring smile as he stared into her eyes,showing her how much he cared for her and the apologetic gleam he sent her way,"But everything about you are all the little reasons why I love you."

Mai couldn't help it, the tears started rolling on to Zuko's hands, she wrapped her hands around him kissing the Firelord until they needed air and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his natural heat radiating off of him.

Zuko couldn't help but smile, he wanted to be mad but what he said was honest and made the little bumps along the way not matter when his heart reminded his brain how he felt.

Both of them didn't really care to talk about the argument that split them up recently, because as of now they had each other presently.

_**With Aang, Sokka and Corey...**_

The three sat outside the room Mai and Zuko were in and could hear every word.

"You guys hear that," Sokka asked the two airbenders with a smirk across his face,"Zuko's the man, amazing save." nodding his head with satisfaction.

"Yeah I guess so Sokka," Corey responded not sure how to react to the water tribe natives statement.

"Wait please don't tell me you're as clueless about women as Aang here," Sokka questioned with a hand to his head,"No offensive Aang."

Aang just shrugged his shoulders as Momo wrapped around his head, apparently not taking any offense what so ever.

Corey took a look at his new teacher before shaking his head,"No I'm not clueless."

"Sorry I doubt it," Sokka impassively answered,"You'll have to prove it since I've only met one airbender, so as far as I know you all are."

"Make it a bet," Corey replied to the now laughing Sokka.

"Ok if I win you have to," Sokka went into a gaze as he already pulled out his fake beard and put it on just to stroke his chin hair, then a evil look coming across his face as he turned to Aang before looking at Corey,"Take Katara out on a date."

Aang couldn't believe, maybe everyone was wrong, Sokka really was a genius or at least at times.

"Why," Corey asked not understanding why he would want him to take out his little sister,"Isn't she your sister?"

"Yeah true," Sokka said with a victorious laugh,"But your airbending master here, has feelings for her and won't do anything about it to make it official."

"So it's a two in one burn," Sokka paused as his self proclaimed geniusness was causing him to hardly able to not break out in laughter,"When I win it'll force you to take out his love and he'll take it out on you during training and even if I lose, which won't happen, it'll force Aang here into action."

"But if I win," Corey looked to Aang trying to think of a prize that would get Sokka back for both of them,"You have to take the earthbender girl out."

"Ohh man good one," Aang ahhed over the idea, getting competitive even though it was Corey and Sokka's bet.

"Considering I won't lose, sure it doesn't matter," Sokka laughed as his hand was spinning with how foolproof his plan would be.

"Yeah we'll see about that," Corey said in all seriousness at Sokka.

"Wait what does Corey exactly have to do Sokka," Aang asked his long time friend who was still wearing his victorious smile.

"Since Toph and Katara are included on the bet it will be Ty Lee and he'll try to work some airbender magic on here, though Sokka magic is the best there is," Sokka answered seeming to already have it planned out,"What's wrong Corey are you scared of the chi blocking Kyoshi Warrior?"

_**Corey's Pov**_

"Damn I should've seen that coming," I began thinking how long he had this plan up his sleeve and maybe he just now decided to put his plan into motion,"No I'm going to win this bet."

"No Sokka I'm not," I replied making sure I appeared as confident as I felt,"She's actually pretty cute so get ready to lose."

"Well it wasn't a complete lie, I wasn't completely scared of her and she was pretty, so I could most likely pull this off," I began thinking as I turned to Aang, who had been sort of forced onto my side because of Sokka's terms for the prize.

I then got up to leave the two there, although Aang was now on my side I doubted he could be any help coming from what Sokka had told me.

Now I had to just find the girl who attacked me, well I shouldn't word it like that.

I walked around the Inn for a little while before I heard laughing coming from one of the rooms I hadn't been in yet.

"Damn this is going to be awkward," was the only thing I could think of with all the girls except Mai probably in this one room,"Maybe if I'm quick enough they won't notice."

Yeah right, I opened the door and walked in and to my amazing stroke of luck everyone in the room turn their heads to face me, all the girls except Mai in the room, not just Ty Lee like how I would have hoped,"Uh hey everyone."

"Hey flame fairy," damn I got a nickname already from toph, man mine is embarrassing compared to Zuko's and Sokka's.

I had to think of a nickname for her pretty quick, short...no that wasn't original...rock face..no not that...Ahh! Got it.

"Hey Dirt Queen," I responded to the earthbender girl as calm as I could possibly sound.

"I like it," was all she responded, at least she smiled, I don't really want to have her bad at me.

"Hey Corey," Suki chimed in as I stood there near the door.

"Hey have you seen my brother," Katara asked me, remembering what Sokka said about her and Aang.

"Yeah he's with Aang in the room we were all in earlier," I replied to the waterbender in front of me, maybe I could help Aang so he could prove Sokka wrong.

Katara flashed a smile and made her way out of the room, ok here goes nothing,"Hey Ty Lee,"  
I gave her my best smile but still trying not to be to forward.

_**Azula Pov**_

"Why do I keep having these dreams?"

"Who was this person with my brother?"

"Don't worry Azula, it will come to you in due time," I couldn't believe it, Avatar Roku was here standing right in front of me, was I seeing things, I froze up in my bed, why was this happening to me?

"What are you and what do you mean," I yelled to the figure that formed in front of me, I readied my hands to shoot a stream of blue fire if need be.

"I'm Avatar Roku," he stated like it was perfectly normal to see someone who's been dead for nearly a hundred years,"And I believe you'll have to answer your second question on your own Princess Azula."

I couldn't take it anymore, I almost wanted to rip my hair out. I quickly got into a fighting stance and shot all the fire I could but once the flames had died out, he was gone.

"I need to get out now!"

**A/n: ok hope you all liked it! please review :)**  
**and for those of you who want to know what happened between Mai and Zuko before they made up, please be patient because it's revealed later in the story as it connects to something that will happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 7: Hidden Fires**_

The acrobatic girl from the Fire Nation was a little taken back by the greeting from the airbender,"Uhm hey Corey, how's it going."

The other girls in the room were dead silent as they watched the action rolling out in front of them, the air getting tense as they looked to Corey for his response to Ty Lee's reply.

"I'm good, uhm I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out," Corey began not stammering with his words but proceeding with extreme caution,"And could you show me your fighting style, uhh you know the one you used to paralyze me."

"Oh sure I'd love to," Ty Lee laughed as the other girls stared waiting for something else to unfold,"How's right now sound, it's a good time to start?"

"Great!" Corey replied a little too loud, jerking the "audiences" heads his way,"Uhmm I mean that's fine." he reclassified adjusting his voice to a more calmer state.

The two then left telling the others they'd see them later. At first it was really awkward as they walked in silence, both of them didn't know exactly where they were walking too but they continued on in the front of the Inn.

Ty Lee then found a spot for her to teach the airbender some of the basics of chi blocking, she went over the simple things and the basics a couple of times before taking Corey through the beginner stances and moves of chi blocking.

They trained for a while not really talking as Ty Lee assumed a serious, yet still regular Ty Lee, role that came out while she was teaching. She had Corey stay and practice the forms for around an hour before finally speaking up.

"Make sure you stay flexible, you need to be able to react to an attack in an instant," Ty Lee instructed to the airbender before rushing him to show how he dodge the attacks, barely giving him a second to react.

Corey quickly tried to retreat using airbending to evade the oncoming attacks,"Ahhh!" he began almost running away from the oncoming attacks.

"Looks like he'll be taking out Katara," Sokka nodded to the young avatar before finishing with a laugh, to Sokka it looked like the bet was already won,"Maybe next time buddy."

Aang didn't reply he just sighed and rested his face in the palm of his hand as he and the water tribe warrior looked on from the inside of the inn.

_**Back in the room with the rest of the girls...well Suki and Toph**_

"Why do you think Corey wanted to hang with just Ty Lee," Suki asked the last girl in the room with her, it was a pretty exciting topic within in the room, well at least for Suki, Toph didn't seemed to care.

"I don't Fan Girl, maybe he thinks she's cute," Toph answered the Kyoshi Warrior with a stone like expression on her face,"Just a thought though," she finished letting out a small laugh at her own sarcasm.

"Let's go find the others maybe we could all go out to eat or something," Suki suggested standing up and offering a hand to the blind earthbender, ignoring the sarcasm they were pretty used to from Toph.

Toph reached out and found Suki's hand as she used her to pull herself up,"Sure that sounds good I'm getting pretty hungry."

At that mention of food both girls stomachs growled before they both started laughing as they made their way out of the room.

They went to gather their friends, first Mai and Zuko, then to Aang, Sokka and Katara who had just joined the two. They then all made their way outside to get Corey and Ty lee.

After they were on their way from the Inn, Corey secretly thanked Zuko as they walked telling his new found friend that he was dodging Ty Lee's attacks the whole time and feared he couldn't hold up much longer.

Zuko felt kind of bad for him but he let out a laugh as he walked along with the group.

"So Corey how does starting your training tomorrow sound," Aang asked as he now walked alongside his fellow airbender, Aang couldn't help but be excited, he would be teaching someone airbending, something he thought he'd never get to do unless it was with his future kids, this whole time he thought he was the last of his kind but now he wasn't. Corey didn't really look like an airbender but it didn't matter to Aang, it got rid of the feeling of being the only one of your people, that loneliness was gone.

"That sounds great, thank you Master Avatar Aang," Corey smiled but ended his sentence in a bit of a confused state, he didn't really know what to call Aang, and Master Avatar Aang felt weird to say.

"Just call me Aang," he replied giving a laugh while he out of habit rubbed the back of his neck, it did sound kind of funny when he heard it aloud.

The group continued walking to the restaurant Sokka had picked out, talking and making jokes along the way until they got there. One they got there, they were quickly seated, much to the satisfaction of the hungry teenagers. Sokka, Zuko, Corey, and Aang sitting in a row, on one side of the table, while Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph sat on the opposite row while Katara had decided to sit on the end near Aang and Toph. The waiter came and took their orders which seemed to take up three pages on his small notepad.

"So Zuko how is it being the leader of a whole nation," Sokka asked the firelord sitting next to him.

"It's good," zuko slowly answered not really sure what else he could say,"Just tiring."

"Oh," was all Sokka replied as he thought of how to keep the conversation going, it seemed like every time he talked to the firelord their conversations always sounding like this, very awkward but both of them were comfortable with it,"Wait how were you able to just up and leave to meet us here?"

"My uncle," Zuko cracked a tiny smile as he thought of his uncle, the father figure in his life, whom Zuko felt deserved should be on the throne right now not him.

They continued talking, Mai and Suki eventually joining them as they talked about what they wanted to do while they were here and just catching up with each other.

"I hope you know your training wasn't just today Corey," Ty lee laughed at the airbender across from her, while she was training him she almost felt like a completely different person but still Ty lee when it boiled down to a point, she felt that that was the best way to train him, and the best way for her to teach, Ty lee knew there was a physical attraction that was mutual between them but that wouldn't bother with the training, she kind of respected him more when he asked for her to train him, it showed some maturity even if that wasn't his first plan,"We'll practice every day right after Aang finishes his lessons with you."

"Alright that's fine it was actually pretty fun today," Corey who was smiling, replied getting a side glance from a smirking airbender who was holding in his laugh as he remembered Corey being chased away while he was running from Ty Lee's attacks.

"You need to focus on that airbender training fire fairy, your movements are like polar opposites to Twinkle Toes here," Toph pointed out before taking a sip if the water the waiters had brought.

"I don't really use the traditional style of airbending Dirt Queen, my airbending is essentially firebending with exceptions to the couple of moves I learned from the scrolls I had," Corey explained as he thought how hard the original style of airbending might be for him,"But I'm ready for whatever Aang and Ty Lee have to throw at me."

"It's so cool how Aang isn't really the last airbender and the story about your family is really interesting, who would've thought a line of airbenders in the firenation," Katara excitedly spoke up, Corey's story was really fascinating to her and much to Aang's dismay, he caught a glimpse of Sokka in the corner of his eye winking at him, probably mouthing the words "I told you so" across the table.

"Yeah it weird though because I know I am an airbender, but I know next to nothing about their culture and their way of life," Corey replied he never really thought his story was too interesting but then again everyone he's ever told where right here at this table,"Being raised in the firenation kind of feels out of place knowing I'm an airbender but I love my people and I was born there it's my home."

Aang felt for the airbenders confusion, he was born with an ability he had to keep absolutely secret or his life would probably be taken by his own people,"Well Corey even though you're people are the fire nation, you still have air nomad blood in you so they're your people to and one day our people will be back to how it was before, from the two of us, being the last of our people even if you're also Fire Nation."

"Aang are you telling him you two need to get as many women as possible pregnant," Zuko laughed as he questioned the reddening airbender as everyone around the table laughed along except Corey who was in an as awkward position as Aang, being the last two airbenders they were needed to repopulate the Air Nomads.

After the cooks finished with cooking the groups huge order, and the waiters brought it to the nine person table the food was being practically vacuumed off of their plates into the mouths of the hungry teens. After they had consumed their food the good was now tired as they were on their way back to the Inn, it felt like it had been only an hour at the most but it was now dark when they exited the restaurant.

When they got to the Inn they all went to the room they were in earlier. It felt like it was becoming the gathering room as it held all of the teens comfortably and allowed them to all be together at once.

"Ahh I'm so full," Aang announced rolling on his back rubbing his full stomach, getting a few agreeing responses around the room.

"So what are the plans tomorrow," Katara asked to no one in particular as she sat next to the Avatar laying on the wooden floor.

"Uhm well after Corey trains with Aang and Ty Lee we'll have a vote on what to do and while they're training we all could hang out and do whatever," Suki suggested receiving everyone's agreeing nods and yeahs.

"Sounds good," Mai said standing up," But I think we should be getting some sleep right now."

Everyone stood up, they were all tired, none of them could deny it, you could tell as some of them gave off yawns almost every couple of minutes, they all filed up the stairs to go to their rooms...

_**Corey's room**_

Corey laid on the bed that he would be staying on for the remainder of his stay here at the Inn. It had been a tiring day for the airbender, training with Ty Lee and just hanging out with everyone while eating at the restaurant. His whole body was tired physical and mental and it didn't take long before he was knocked out, under the silky sheets and blankets of the Inn.

_**Corey's dream ..Pov**_

Where was I at?

Damn this is the same place from all of my dreams recently.

It looks a lot like the the firenation palace, I was finally able to make that connection after going there to meet zuko to try to get to the avatar, as I looked around the room I was currently in. It was a nice room it wasn't huge but wasn't small either, it looked like a really large dressing room.

"Sir are you ready," what was Zuko's assistant doing here and why the hell is he smiling so much, was the first thing I asked myself as he walked up to me, where the hell did he even come from I gave the room another quick glance.

"For what," I asked confused as ever, why would I need to be ready right now.

He started laughing,"Very funny sir, but please we have to hurry."

I wasn't joking but he found it funny he's definitely been drinking cactus juice, what did we need to hurry for.

"Sir quick the ceremony is starting soon, let me fix your robes," He began adjusting the robes I appeared to be wearing, wait where did I get these robes from, they were clearly Firenation styled robes but had the slight appearance of the airbender robes I had seen Aang and other Airbenders in the paintings at the temples in. What ceremony was he talking about?

Zuko's assistant then brought me out of the room to a short walkway before reaching another door, this one being noticeably larger than the other he opened the door and it revealed a large garden, it was a beautiful garden filled with red and orange shaded flowers all over.

It was filled with a lot of people sitting in rows, if I didn't know any better I would think this was a wedding, it was set up exactly like a Fire Nation one, I looked up to the people standing in the front, hold on...there's Zuko, Aang, and Sokka, in one row and Mai, Katara, and Toph on the other side, wait I think this is a wedding! They were lined up like groomsmen and bridesmaids, the guys wearing all wearing Fire Nation robes but with heavy designs of their homeland, and the girls wearing dark red dresses with elegant designs of their homeland in the straps.

The assistant brought me in front of one of the leading Fire Sages, who was standing between the two rows of people I knew and in front of all the people sitting down in the chairs that were lined up, I didn't see anyone I knew in the crowd, I didn't know what was happening, before bowing to zuko then taking a seat in the front row.

This was my wedding! What the hell!

I looked to Zuko, Aang, and Sokka and they were all smiles, same with Mai, Katara, and Toph, what the hell is happening.

Silence filled the garden, everyone was dressed in their best, they all turned to the large door, standing as the Fire Sage near me flashed a smile to me.

The Fire Nation musicians began playing a beautiful Fire Nation wedding tune, I had recognized it from the weddings I had attended as a child in the Fire Nation while I still lived with my parents. The doors opened to reveal a young woman in a beautiful red and black dress, her jet black hair in a topknot with the Fire Nation symbol much like the one Zuko wore in his hair. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the women walking towards me.

I didn't know who she was but I found myself smiling in anticipation as the dark red veil covering her face hid most of her features but I could still see her smile threw it.

She was now in front of me, still smiling and I found myself staring into the deep red of the veil with the biggest smile on my face, I couldn't help it.

She reached out for my hand and I held hers as the Fire Sage got ready to speak to the people in attendance, it was weird I didn't know this women at all but I seemed really close to her, what's happening?

I don't even know this woman what am I doing?

It was like my mind couldn't move anything in my body and I was under the cast of a spell. Simply watching a scene of a play, acting out in front of me.

The Fire Sage began speaking and the crowd sat in silence, he went on as I stared at this woman in front of me. I was marrying this woman...

"By Agni, do you Corey take this woman as your royally wedded wife," the Fire Sage asked interrupting my thoughts, who did all of this happen?

I don't know what I was doing, it was like I was watching someone else answer but deep down I knew it was me,"I do," then I reached over to remove the veil from the woman as the Fire Sage began repeating the same question to the woman, her smile seemed to grow even bigger if that was possible from my words and I was slowly lifted the veil, the Fire Sage had finished his question and the woman replied with an "I Do" as the veil was at her lips, her voice sounded soothing to my soul and it calmed me down from my thoughts that were beginning to freak out at what was happening to me. I continued to lift the veil to reveal the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on. Her amber colored eyes seem to glow with happiness. As I leaned in to kiss those deep red lips everything faded to blue.

At first I thought it was water, but this was different. It was hot like fire...

I woke up with a thin line of sweat all over me, breathing like I just finished training, that dream...

What was that? What the hell is wrong with me?

I looked down and noticed the shaking of my hands.

_**A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone hope you liked this chapter and to let everyone know Corey's dream will affect the Storyline A LOT haha well please review next chapter coming soon :) oh yeah I know this chapter is pretty long but I wanted to give everyone a little gift for the 4th of July haha hope you like it , it's the size of about three chapter :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**_

_**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**_

_**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**_

_**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**_

_**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**_

_**Chapter 8: Hidden Fires**_

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I didn't have computer access so I made sure to make this chapter extra long to make it up for you readers! :) Hope you enjoy and please review! **

That morning Zuko rose with the sun like always, he quickly got dressed to get his daily practice started and finished while everyone was still asleep, he loved training as the sun came up, as a firebender it gave him an almost constant rising energy source, a renewing feeling to wake up to.

After going through his morning rituals, he headed down the stairs of the Inn, trying not to make too much noise to avoid waking anyone up this early.

He made his way out of the door, ready to clear his mind with meditation and from going through some firebending moves he always practiced no matter what. The same moves his Uncle Iroh had always taught him and applied life lessons with in confusing metaphors.

Zuko walked until he got to the area Corey and Ty Lee had used for training the day before.

He sat on the ground in the most direct part of the grass where the sunlight was coming down on with the most strength, he closed his eyes quickly drifting into a state of thought, as he began his meditation.

He first thought about what had happened between him and Mai, were they back together now, what did all of their conversation meant for them, there were too many questions he kept thinking for the young firelord to deal with.

As he attempted clearing his mind again he thought of his no good father, as much as Zuko hated the thought of him and pretty much everything about him, he always seemed to pop in Zuko's head, just because of one simple fact, he was the only one who knew where his mother was.

Zuko missed his mother so much that he's had nightmares about it since the day she had disappeared. Sometimes Zuko wondered if she was even alive after all this time. The thoughts of his mother often accompanied dreams of his imprisoned younger sister, some of them disturbing like that dream he had been having for the last week, Azula being a completely different person, well just happy, not an evil Azula, that he had known for most of his life, expect when she was younger when she was always happy and well good. Not yet affected by her father's thirst for power.

Deep down he really wished his sister would make that change, even though they weren't the best siblings to each other, he still loved her. He was supposed to protect her, that's what big brothers do. He often compared him and Azula to Sokka and Katara, Zuko throwing his little sister in a mental hospital that was also a prison and Sokka always being there to look over his. It saddened him but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, most of it was up to her to change, and she most likely didn't want to or it would have happened already.

He continued his deep steady breathing, slowly blowing small amounts of smoke at every exhale. He finally reached a peaceful state once his mind drifted to all the things his Uncle Iroh had said to him throughout the years. His memories of his travels with his Uncle, making him smile as he began to see the truth behind some of the things he would say over the years.

He would always be thankful for having his Uncle in his life, without him the war might still be going on, Zuko would have never decided to help the Avatar on many occasions and probably would have been killed by his younger sister or taken prisoner by his own father.

Zuko continued meditating as the steam filled the air around him and created a foggy look around the Firelord.

Unknown to Zuko, someone else in the Inn was also up, Corey who had not slept more than a couple hours that night after waking up from his dream was walking up behind the meditating Firelord.

Corey not bothering Zuko in his meditation just sat down next to the Firelord and began his own meditation, his airbending breathing causing the smoke to fan out of the area.

Zuko opened only his left eye slightly to see the airbender meditating next to him, it was kind of weird for Zuko since he always meditated alone, but he didn't care as long as he wasn't a bother. He could tell something was bothering the airbender sitting next to him, it looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"You ok," Zuko asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah just couldn't sleep," Corey replied not open his eyes from his meditation,"I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I want to ask you if after you plan to stay for this reunion thing, if I could go with you."

"Why and don't you have training," Zuko asked the airbender, who now had both eyes open.

"To start looking for our mothers that's why," Corey replied as he looked down onto the grass, while he couldn't sleep after his dream, he got the strongest urge to find his mother, he had always wanted to, but something inside of him was saying now was the time,"And my training will have to wait, I'm sure Aang and Ty Lee will understand, and I'd rather look sooner than later."

"They won't have to," Zuko responded as he rubbed his good eye,"We won't tell them where we're going because then they'll try to come, I could just write a note for them to find after we go."

"I think I understand," Corey answered to the Firelord next to him, not really caring if the others knew or not but was fine with not letting them know if Zuko didn't want to tell them.

"So then it's set we'll leave at the end of the week, the others might be staying longer but the sooner we start the better," Zuko answered as memories of his mother filled his train of thought,"And make sure Mai doesn't find out ok?"

"Why I thought you two were all good now," Corey replied not thinking that Zuko didn't know he, Aang, and Sokka were listening to their conversation.

"How do you know," Zuko questioned giving Corey a glare.

"Uhmm...Sokka," Corey gave in, too tired to try to hide how he had known about the two.

Zuko didn't answer he just give a huff, not really surprised with the answer. He sort of expected things like that from Sokka overtime.

"I don't want her to know," Zuko said as he stood up, offering a hand to Corey.

"Alright," was all the airbender responded taking Zuko's hand as he helped him up.

Zuko then decided today he would skip the second part of his daily training, he had too much on his mind, as he followed Corey back into the Inn, he was ready to start planning out their search.

_**Later on that day after everyone had woken up …...**_

"Are you ready for your first airbending lesson," Aang asked the tired airbender in front of him, Aang was really excited for this, his first airbending student, it was almost overwhelming for the young Avatar.

"Yeah ready as ever," Corey got himself ready as he stretched.

"Ok first we'll start off with what you can do at the moment, so we'll spar," Aang instructed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright," Corey got into his fighting stance which resembled a firebending stance down to the wire.

Aang then began with jumping up shooting a flow of air right at Corey, who countered by kicking up, launching a jet of air directly at Aang who was still floating in the air.

Aang barely avoided the jet of air, it really was something he had never seen before.

It seemed like Corey picked up some earthbending elements in his stances, Aang could tell from his footing once in awhile, it reminded him of Toph's fighting style, but Corey's was still unique and looked like firebending more then anything.

Corey's burst of air seemed like they were being shot out of a cannon, not flowing like the wind, as Aang's seemed to do.

Corey began shooting rapid burst at Aang who was constantly spinning creating a tornado like a shield as he advanced.

Zuko and Toph were sitting on the large rocks near the front of the Inn watching the two airbenders go at it. Both not gaining any ground, as their spar seemed like a full on battle.

Zuko was a bit taken back by the differences in style of Corey and Aang. It was almost like polar opposites, Toph was thinking the same as the Firebender next to her, as she felt and saw the movements from the two through the ground.

Aang's style of airbending was smooth, while Corey's was rough. Corey began punching burst of air as Aang used the air to glide over him, almost resembling Momo in flight and Corey resembling a raging Appa with his attacks.

Aang put his hands up as Corey spun around facing the Avatar,"That's enough, it's really different from anything I saw at the Air Temples when I lived there, but it's really good."

"I think we shouldn't change it completely, just add in the elements of regular airbending to it," Aang instructed, he didn't think Corey's airbending would be strong at all since he wasn't using the regular form for airbending, but he was proved dead wrong.

Corey and Aang then began the teaching part of the training as Aang went over the basic movements of traditional airbending over and over again, they didn't go through anymore spars but ended the session by meditating with one another.

_**Meanwhile with Toph and Zuko...**_

"Sparky I know you and Corey are leaving at the end of the week," Toph broke the silence of them watching the two airbenders train,"Since I'm blind I can hear a lot better and well my earthbending increases it even more and I was kind of awake when you two were talking, I was walking past the lobby."

Zuko simply sighed and palmed his face, it seemed like he never had privacy around his friends,"Please don't tell any of the others Toph."

"I won't," She quickly answered,"But you have to let me come with you."

"What," the Firelord questioned the blind earthbender next to him,"Why would you want to go?"

"Because I'm bored," Toph stated like it was common knowledge,"It's fun and all traveling around with Aang and them but I miss being on an adventure, it feels like we're not really doing anything even if we are and I could be a really big help too."

Zuko sat there thinking it over, he didn't really want to bring her but she was right she would make things a lot easier,"Fine you can come."

"Alright good choice Sparky," Toph smiled before walking back towards the Inn, leaving the Firelord to ponder on his decision.

_**After Aang and Corey were done training...**_

Corey was tired, it seemed like he was yawning every couple of minutes, but Ty Lee was wide awake and didn't pay attention to his yawning,"Are you ready for day two of your training?"

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go," Corey answered holding back another yawn as he tried to stretch his tiredness out of him.

Ty Lee could tell he was tired but he didn't complain so she decided to keep the training simple today. She started with just explaining how to use it against the different types of bending and tried to explain her definition of aura to the tired airbender.

"Ok that's enough," Ty Lee ended after explaining aura, and how to use the chi blocking against different types of bending.

"Wait we aren't going to practice," Corey asked trying not to sound too excited.

"No I can tell you're tired, let's just sit ok," Ty Lee instructed more than asked.

Corey was just happy to not have to do more then his body could handle right now as he and Ty Lee made their way over to the rocks in front of the Inn.

"So tell me about yourself," Ty Lee asked as she began doing a handstand in front of Corey, surprising him a little on how she was able to stay in that position with little to no effort.

"Well my family was from the firenation," Corey began a little taken back by the question,"I went to the Earth Kingdom after my dad was killed and my mom disappeared."

Ty Lee moved into a sitting position as she faced the airbender,"Well how'd you get there?"

"Uhm I hid on a supply ship and got off and never looked back," Corey quickly summed up as he remembered almost starving on that ship and how he had to hide in the Earth Kingdom after running away from the Fire Nation.

"I grew up with six sisters and we all looked identical, it made me feel unimportant, and no one really payed attention to me, long story short I ran away, I joined a Fire Nation circus where I could really just be myself and people treated me like an individual being, I was completely happy there until Azula came and got me to help her try to capture Aang and she even had Mai and I chase Zuko and his uncle too," She explained open up about her life to the now wide awake Corey.

"Ohh, wait who's Azula," Corey asked as he got confused after the first part of Ty Lee's story.

"She's Zuko's younger sister," Ty Lee answered as she thought of her long time friend,"I've known her practically my whole life, but I think it's something Zuko should tell you."

Ty Lee didn't want to be the one to explain the story of Azula's break down, it got her into a depressed mood just thinking about it.

Corey didn't question Ty Lee further, he would have a lot of time to ask Zuko when they went to look for their mothers.

_**In The Fire Nation...**_

_**Azula Pov**_

It's time for me to get out of this damn place once and for all. I was ready, I wouldn't need anything here, except my clothes and necessities and such. Time to put my plan in motion.

I called the attendants who always had one or two firebending guards with them, I would tell them I had to use the bathroom to get out of this room.

I signaled for them and soon I could hear the many metal locks on the door being unlocked, the nurse waited outside the door for me as I walked out of the room, the two guards with the nurse kept a steady eye on me, as they put handcuffs on my wrist before letting me exit.

The attendant walked beside me as one of the guards followed from behind and the other lead the way to the bathroom, I noticed that the security seemed rather light today.

Perfect.

We slowly walked down the hall, I was waiting for us to approach the corner with the window to use as an escape route, I'd have to make sure these pest wouldn't go get help right away though.

I began heating up my hands and wrist where the handcuffs were, to the point they were turning a light shade of glowing reddish orange, I began taking deep breaths as I got set.

3...

2...

1...

I spun around shooting blue fire through my mouth as I had seen my Uncle do back in Ba Sing Se, it had landed directly upon the three escorting me as continued to heat my hands, I knew I would burn myself but to break out of the handcuffs I shot fire onto my wrist as I ran to the window. I shot another blast of fire, busting out the windows and I jumped, the building was around two or three stories high but it didn't matter I used my firebending to propelled myself through the air as I had done many times before.

**I was free.**

**...**

The group had spent the rest of the week, relaxing, hanging out just enjoying each others company, it was rare that they'd all be at the same place, at the same time and they all were grateful for every moment of it, even the few moments when some of them would get into arguments, because when it all boiled down they were there for eachother no matter what.

Corey had slowly warmed up more to the group, he had formed a close friendship with Zuko by now, the two often were able to relate and understand each other, like brothers could, they just had that much in common. He was also quickly becoming good friends with his airbending master too, they often had light hearted fun training sessions, joking with each other but kept a serious tone when need be.

Ty Lee and him had become friends too, they trained hard but always had fun with it, well at least Ty lee always did. Corey hated when they had to spar because Ty Lee didn't hold back, it looked like she didn't try while Corey gave it his all trying to not fall back on using his bending.

Toph had sort of bombarded the airbender with questions whenever they were alone, as they slowly became friends, she often asked about his time in the Earth Kingdom and how he trained alone, it reminded her of when she learned earthbending from the badgermoles, she was excited all week to leave with Corey and Zuko, hearing Corey's life story got her pumped up for another adventure.

Even though Corey hadn't really followed through with his plan for his bet with Sokka, Sokka still remembered to remind him whenever he felt it need be. In the end Corey felt the plan should be getting Aang with Katara instead, it'd be an automatic victory which wouldn't involve him playing with Ty Lee's feeling just to win a bet and falling into Sokka's well laid out trap for the two airbenders. Corey thought Ty Lee was really beautiful and a fun person to be around but it just seemed like they were meant to be just friends, there were some moments when Corey felt something but those were rare and few, he was often thinking of his mysterious dream bride whom he was still in the dark about her identity.

Mai treated Corey like just about anybody else, she didn't attempt to start conversations with him and didn't give long answers whenever he happened to ask her something. At this point it still felt like they were practically little more than strangers.

Suki and Katara both were kind and welcoming to the recently discovered airbender, they often tried to get to know him and made sure he felt welcomed by their group they both understood it might be a little weird for him and all the things that had happened this past week were nothing short of eventful, Katara thought back to the times Toph and Zuko had joined their group and she felt treated them rather badly now that she looked back on it and she didn't want to make that mistake again.

Suki found the airbender a little different from them, he was a little like Zuko and also a little like Aang at times but he was a unique person and Suki thought he was fun to be around once he opened up, She was a little intimidated by him at first but she got over that rather quickly, as she began learning more and more about him.

Corey was completely anxious the whole week, he'd be leaving with Zuko and now Toph to find him and Zuko's mothers. He was scared of what he might find and even scared of what he might not find. It was a war he was waging within his thoughts. The plan was to sneak out at night was everyone was asleep and make a break to Zuko's airship and be off straight back to the Fire Nation and from there they would set off on the search after gathering everything they felt they would need.

Zuko had written a long letter to his Uncle Iroh informing him on what he had planned, he informed his Uncle on what had to be done and all the instructions, even though he knew his Uncle wouldn't need them, it was better to be safe than sorry. He also finished writing the long note they would be leaving for the others to find, it told what they were doing and that they didn't want the others to get involved and that they hoped they would understand. After re-reading the note over countless times, adding in personal goodbyes for everyone, Zuko felt satisfied with his work and was ready just in time as they were set to leave that night.

The group were all in their rooms sound asleep, except for three of them. Zuko, Toph and Corey were now gathering their bags before they would leave. Once they had them gathered they slowly made their way down the stairs of the Inn, carefully trying not make too much noise. As soon as they entered the lobby area of the Inn they headed to the door, Zuko opening it as slow as possible to avoid any loud noise, he held it for the two behind him as they walked threw.

"Alright let's hurry up and get to the ship, I don't want someone to wake up and realize we're not there before we leave," Zuko whispered as they made their way to the airship.

Once they got to the ship, the three boarded the ship and Zuko had ordered the assistants to bring their bags to their individual rooms.

_They were off on the search now..._

_**A/N: Ok this chapter is around four thousand words long! Lol I hope you liked it and please remember to review I love hearing what you all think of how the story is going :)**_

_** I skipped through the week because I was excited to get to the search where the story gets pretty exciting, so for the next couple of chapters you'll be seeing a lot more of just Corey, Toph, and Zuko as they go out on their search for Corey and Zuko's lost mothers. The others will still be a main part of the story just not highlighted as much as the three currently on their travels.**_

_** So yeah I hope to update soon! Hope to hear from everyone and Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**_

_**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**_

_**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**_

_**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**_

_**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**_

_**Chapter 9: Hidden Fires**_

_**…...Somewhere In the Fire Nation near the mental hospital...**_

Azula had quickly vanished from the general area of the mental hospital that was holding her imprisoned this whole time after the end of the war.

She knew all the guards would be trying to find her and were probably not too far away from her and were most likely right on her trail, so she tried her best to keep a quick steady pace as she widened the distance between her and the hospital, it seemed like all that time being locked away had gotten her a little out of shape.

But the princess was determined as ever.

Pretty soon her older brother would be informed of her escaping and the already large group of people searching for her would multiply by more than ten fold.

She knew she could use it to her advantage if it came down to it, her plan was that she would blend in with the common people, live a regular life in a disguise of some form, for however long it would take for her brother to stop searching and for him to put his guard down, it would be a lengthy process but azula knew waiting it out would be the best option as of now.

The more Azula thought about it, the plan seemed to sound better and better, she would be able to prepare as much as possible before launching her attack to regain control of the Fire Nation from her older brother.

Although it would seem Azula was traveling alone, in Azula eyes, she wasn't, she was often interrupted from her thoughts as Avatar Roku began making more and more spirit visits to the Fire Nation princess after she had escaped, not really having any type of conversation with the princess but left with a couple brief words that often left Azula confused every now and then.

Even her mother plagued her thoughts, her voice delivering cryptic one liners of advice to the confused Azula.

Azula didn't really know where she would head but she figured she would find a small village along the way which would be good for staying hidden from her brother for the time being.

She was tired, she was rather hungry too, after a couple days of being on the run and living off what she could hunt or the few fish she would catch by shooting fire into small streams she would come across as the fish would near the top of the waterline, she knew she had to stop and stay in one of the villages she came across.

_**...Royal Palace in the Fire Nation...**_

"What the hell do you mean," Zuko was ready to explode as he was told the news of his sisters escape. Toph and Corey had just sat back watching the Fire Lord, Toph went into a serious expression as her blind eyes had become intense at hearing what Zuko's assistant was telling them.

Corey was not really serious but at the same time not too casual, more of a neutral expression was painted across his face, he was told of Azula by Zuko when they flew to the Fire Nation and Toph had told him some of her experiences with the locked away princess but he figured he deserved a second chance, maybe even a little more than that considering who her father was.

"My lord I don't know we got word that she escaped when her nurse and two of the guards were walking her to the bathroom," Zuko's assistant explained to the Fire Lord, it was obvious he was nervous but surprisingly was able to speak clearly in front of Zuko.

"I want every major city in the Fire Nation to be put on alert and for all of them to keep track of everyone who enters and leaves the city," Zuko instructed as he took a deep breath, now was not the time to stress himself, he would still keep the search on for his mother if he could but would also be looking for his little sister on the way,"Make sure my Uncle is alerted about this and the Avatar along with the rest of our friends on Kyoshi Island immediately."

The royal assistant simply nodded and ran to complete his assigned tasks, a little relieved the Fire Lord had calmed down.

Zuko turned to his two friends,"We need to get going we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Maybe we should split up," Toph suggested as she now had both fire nation boys eyes focused on her,"I could look for Azula while you two."

"No I'm not letting you take the chance of facing my sister alone," Zuko interrupted the blind earthbender,"And I would rather not split up with there being only three of us."

"Sparky we just can't ignore that she's free right now," Toph responded her voice getting fierce,"Maybe Corey could keep searching and we could find Azula before we join him and help search for your mothers."

"I know I was planning on looking for her as we searched for me and Corey's moms anyways," Zuko replied bringing his gaze from the floor to the airbender near him,"What do you think?"

"I would rather do the search with all three of us, it would speed things up and make it easier but if you guys think it's a good idea for me to meet up with you guys later after you find your sister then that's fine, it doesn't really matter to me, just do what you got to do," Corey answered as he looked to each of the benders.

"Alright it's settled," Zuko announced as he looked into each of the other twos eyes looking for signs of agreement, Toph had a really strong point and hopefully it would be a good choice for the trio.

"Alright well let's get going," Corey said standing up before giving Toph a hug.

She normally would've punched him in the shoulder but she just squeezed him as hard as she could,"Good luck Fire Fairy."

Zuko and Corey couldn't help but give a small laugh at the nickname she had given him when she had first met him, he would prefer something other than fairy but he got used to her name calling,"You too Dirt Queen."

After Toph had let go of him, Corey turned to look at Zuko,"Don't worry we'll find our mothers soon." the two gave each other a brief hug, Zuko really wanted to find his mom but his little sister was his responsibility.

The Fire Lord simply nodded as the group split up as Toph and Zuko got ready to look for Azula for the time being, while Corey got ready to begin his search in the Fire Nation.

_**...Kyoshi Island...**_

"I can't believe them," Katara announced breaking the silence that followed after she had read the note Corey, Toph and Zuko had left for them to find to the group who had just gathered in the large room they always seemed to be in after eating a large breakfast with each other as they noticed the three missing from the Inn.

Mai was simply relaxed, as she leaned back on one of the couches, the same bored blank expression on her face as always as she ran her fingers along one of her many small throwing knives,"Leave it to Zuko to be a dumbass." Her voice oozing a small amount of poison that could be heard as she said the firebender's name.

"I think they all be fine," Aang announced as he looked around the room, he wasn't hurt by their suddenly leave as some of the others in the room.

"Well we could've helped aang," Katara responded as she looked to the airbender, not remembering the time she had left with Zuko to find her mother's killer, she was somewhat angry at how they just left, she felt she should be helping Zuko,"We're a team we're supposed to help each other."

"Sis don't worry this is something they needed," Sokka said going into big brother mode,"But I don't really know why Toph went with them." as he stroked his chin as if he was still wearing his fake beard.

"I wish I knew," Ty Lee pouted as she looked at the ground feeling down after being left out on the trip and not being able to train with Corey now.

"Oh we know," Suki laughed at her fellow Kyoshi Warrior, before being joined by some of the others as Ty Lee glared at the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

_**...Somewhere in the Fire Nation...**_

After wandering through her homeland, Azula had finally stumbled across a small village she could blend in with and wait out her brother, it would take a while but it was all necessary.

It was small enough to where they wouldn't know she was the royal princess if she used a different name but not small enough to the point she wouldn't know of any outside events.

The village was referred to as Marcai, it was small and quiet, perfect for Azula's plan to take place.

Azula walked into the small village heading over to what appeared as the villages only restaurant of some sort.

"Hello now why aren't you gorgeous," an old woman smiled from behind the counter within the restaurant, it was almost half a restaurant half market as it appeared as a blend of the two, having tables and small aisles in the establishment.

Azula went into her plan immediately giving the old woman a sweeter then sugar smile,"thank you Mrs. Uhmm."

"Just call me Menna, what's your name dear," the old woman asked with her bright smile lighting up her aged facial features.

"Thank you Menna," Azula smiled as she thought of a name she could use in her time here,"My names Ilah."

Azula had quickly fall back on using her dead grandmothers name, Fire Lady Ilah, wife to the late Fire Lord Azulon.

"That's a pretty name, what can I help you with Ilah," Menna asked as she picked up a cup of tea next to her on the counter before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Azula felt her pride swell as the old woman had so easily bought her new found identity, it was a lousy fake name with her being the Fire Nation princess, it made Azula feel even mistakes couldn't stop her,"I have no money but I really need help with something to eat," it wasn't like Azula to beg for help but she had to do what was needed.

And the princes figured this old woman would help her if she played her cards right.

"Oh why I'd be happy to dear, you look tired if you're looking for work you could stay with me and work here," the old woman offered, it was such a small village she would enjoy the company of the young woman in front of her.

Azula could hardly believe how easy this was going,"Thank you so much Menna!"

The old woman then prepared a meal for the two of them as they sat and talked as Azula gave her Ilah's fake life story, telling Menna she was born in the Fire Nation and lived a pretty much normal life but was now traveling the world, but needed a break from her travels.

They sat and talked and Menna had explain to Azula what she would be doing as she worked for her, simple things like helping customers find what they were looking for or running errands for her within the village, Azula picked up all of it rather quickly but she wasn't looking forward to having to work, she usually had servants working for her. After a couple hours Azula followed the old woman to where she assumed she lived. Menna then showed Azula to one of the empty rooms in her small house. The Fire Nation princess was quickly launching her plan into action. Azula broke into a small smile, it wasn't the same twisted smile she often wore during the war but this one was collected and determined, she was ready for this.

_**A/N: Hello all! Hope you liked this chapter :) sorry for the wait, but I'm happy to tell you that the next chapter is halfway done, and should be up in a couple of days.**_

_** Please Review I really want to hear what do you think, any suggestions? request? even if you don't like it tell me haha flames welcome.**_

_** The name of the village kind of just popped into my head, I might have made up the word haha I don't really know, and Menna is a name I made after seeing the spelling of Korra's mother, Senna.**_

_** So hopefully that answers some of your questions, if you have anything else you want to ask don't hesitate to contact me :) *OH YEAH I almost forgot, the beginning of the chapter is a play on the series intro where Katara speaks but this is Corey speaking, If you all like that tell me if you want it to stay!* Hope you have a good day :) until next time!**_

_***I added to it every chapter before and on to every future from now on :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Water****. ****Earth****. ****Fire****. ****Air****.**

**Here ****we ****were ****after ****the ****long ****one ****hundred ****year ****war ****had ****finally ****ended****.**

**The ****Avatar ****wasn****'****t t****he ****last ****airbender****, ****and ****I ****made ****it ****my ****mission ****to ****find ****him ****and ****study ****airbending ****under ****him****.**

**It ****was ****truly ****a ****transitional ****time ****in ****the ****world****.**

**And ****we ****were ****all ****ready ****to ****push ****it ****ahead****.**

_**Chapter**__** 10 : **__**Hidden **__**Fires**_

After Corey, Toph and Zuko had went their separate ways, the airbender was now making his way through the Fire Nation on one of the Komodo rhinos from the Fire Nation palace. He didn't even know where to start, he just figured he'd stop in every village he passed through along the way and try to find some information on his mother. After asking around to a countless amount of people it seemed like no one knew who his mother was or just thought he was crazy. Corey didn't have a care though, he needed to find her.

His mother was easy to recognize even to people who barely knew her but even though it seemed no one knew her. Corey's mother's name was Dawn, and that matched his memory of his mother perfectly, she was always happy, her smile was bright as the sun and she was an amazing firebender. She was always there for Corey and his father, they were a really happy family until all of their happiness was shuttered in a matter of a short day once his father was killed.

Corey's morale was rather low after not finding his mother as he already went through five small villages and was currently on his way to another this village called Marcai, Corey had never heard of it but he hadn't heard of any of the villages he had gone through already either so it wouldn't matter much to the young airbender.

By the looks of the map he was reading he would probably get there in a couple of days, maybe even at the end of the week if he took his time, in the meantime he would be making sure to keep his eyes open for anything that could give him any clues on the whereabouts of his or Zuko's mother.

_**...**__**in **__**Marcai **__**a **__**couple **__**days **__**later**__**...**_

"Ilah come drink some tea with me," Menna offered as she sat at one of the tables in the vacant shop, being such a small village there was never to many people at once, usually around five shoppers or villagers looking to "eat out" in the small village , more or less everyday.

Azula who had her elbow propped upon the counter as she rested her head on her fist in a bored matter, silently accepted the offer from the old woman and made her way over to her boss, who had become somewhat of a type of friend and it was a little weird for the princess, her plan was really testing her even if she didn't let it show,"Menna can I ask how you ended up in this village?"

"Sure dear but let me pour you some tea before I start," Menna smiled as she elevated the pot to pour into the teacup,"I ended up settling down in this village when I was rather young, probably around your age."

Azula was silent as she listened to the aged woman explain,"The only reason I did was because the man I loved was taken from me a short time after we had gotten married."

Playing her role as "Ilah" which Azula had gotten so used to, almost to the point she didn't even have to think about it, reached over and gave a gentle squeeze to the old woman's fragile fingers before moving her hand back to her cup of tea,"It was the stupid war, I swore I would wait for him here until he would return but he never did and I'm still here." Menna summed up, her voice threatening to shake as the old woman's voice filled with a saddened tone, Azula gripped her cup of tea with a tense pressure at the reminder of the war and what she was doing right now and trying not to forget the main goal she had laid out.

"I'm sorry Menna," Azula tried comforting the woman across from her, quickly releasing her tight grip on her cup of tea going back to her role as "Ilah","Why did you stay this whole time after he died?"

"I really don't know dear, my love dying at war really connected me to this place, I lost my passion," Menna voice died out at the end of her answer, she stood up walking away leaving the princess alone at the table drinking her tea.

_**...**__**with **__**Zuko **__**and **__**Toph**__**...**_

"Sparky how are we going to find her and what are we going to exactly do when we do," Toph asked the Fire Lord who sat in front of her on their Komodo rhino, she was finally getting her life changing field trip with Zuko, she would have prefered to not ride on the Komodo rhino though, she couldn't see the ground but she would deal with it for now.

"Well Toph we'll just have to keep our guards up and have keep looking," Zuko answered the first part of her question,"And I guess we'll figure out what we'll do once we do find her, I've given it a lot of thought but it's probably going to be an at the moment decision."

"I'm ready for a fight Sparky it's been awhile," Toph responded as she punched her left fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Hopefully it won't lead to that Toph," was all the Fire Lord said as they continued riding off, Zuko keeping his eyes on the path ahead.

_**...**__**Kyoshi **__**Island**__**...**_

"Azula escaped," Katara gasped as she dropped the note they had gotten from the messenger bird Zuko had sent before he left the Fire Nation palace.

"Well it says as of now Zuko and Toph have it under control," Sokka read from the note after he picked it up, as he gave everyone a raised eyebrow glance.

"I think we should wait and see how it plays out and if Zuko and Toph need help, we'll be there," Suki piped up from where she was sitting.

"Wait Zuko and Toph? Where's Corey?" Mai asked as she broke from her train of thought.

Sokka still had his eyebrows raised as he looked back down at the note and continued to read before clearing his throat,"Zuko says they decided that Corey would look for their mothers until Zuko and Toph get the Azula situation under control and they'll meet up with him."

The room was silent as the group of friends sat, some stood as they thought about the princess's escape. They all looked depressed about it, Mai and Ty Lee especially.

_**...**__**Back **__**in **__**Marcai**__**...**_

After what seemed like months of walking to the airbender, Corey had finally found the small village, and after being in the nation's capital, small seemed like it was giving the tiny village more credit than it deserved. It was close to very tiny.

Corey made his way through the small village to find a place he could get some food. he walked around until he found his way to where Menna had her shop and walked inside the small half restaurant half market.

Menna still hadn't returned after leaving Azula at the table leaving the princess to attend to the customer. She looked up at the young man in the dark Fire Nation styled clothes, he looked really familiar but she couldn't place where she might have seen him before.

"Hi how can I help you," Azula smiled, it always put her on edge whenever a travel made their way into the shop, it always ran the table of her getting caught and this was the only one who seemed familiar to the young princess so she was on guard.

"Just some tea for now," Corey responded to the princess in front of him with a quick grin before finding a open seat. Not even recognizing Zuko's escaped sister as no one bothered to show or tell him what she looked like. After realizing the young man didn't know her, she unclenched her fist and left to prepare the tea he requested.

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**Hello **__**everyone**__**! **__**hope **__**you **__**liked **__**this **__**chapter**__** :) **__**Please **__**review **__**and **__**tell **__**me **__**what **__**you **__**think**__**! **__**any **__**thoughts**__**, **__**suggestions **__**or **__**even **__**flames **__**are **__**welcome **__**haha any request?**_

_**And a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to everyone who has read the story! You all keep me motivated and it makes my day when you even take the time to read what I've written so THANK YOU ! :)**_

_**I **__**hope **__**every one **__**is **__**doing **__**good**__** :)**_

_**So **__**yeah **__**Corey **__**meets **__**Azula **__**but **__**no **__**one **__**informed **__**the poor **__**airbender **__**haha **__**that **__**could **__**cause **__**some **__**problems**__**...**_

_**Anyways **__**Later **__**everyone**__**! **__**until **__**next t**__**ime**__** :) **__**see **__**you **__**soon**__**!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: When in a character's POV Italics will represent the characters inner thoughts. A big thank you to "Sluwhat" for that pointer :)_**

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

**_Chapter 11: Hidden Fires_**

**_…...In Marcai..._**

**_Azula Pov_**

I went to get the tea the familiar man's tea he had asked for, I could place where I've seen him before but the feeling was almost completely sure I know who he was not just a small idea. As I brought him his tea I couldn't help but notice his clothes were of the upper class of the Fire Nation, maybe he served under one of my units.

Maybe I went to school with him, no none of those aren't right. I'll have to try to find out.

He looked up as I walked up carrying his tea, I gave him a smile which he returned as I placed the tray of tea on the table.

"Hey," I smiled to the young man across from me,"Mind if I join you?"

I don't know why but I felt a little nervous, I had to know if I knew him from somewhere, but I was running the chances of him recognizing me but there was someone else making me nervous too, I just couldn't place what it was.

"Sure, my name's Corey," ok I definitely didn't know a Corey so I don't have to worry there but that still doesn't explain how come he looks so familiar.

"Hey I'm Ilah," I smiled to him as he poured both of us some tea, since I got here it seems like tea is the only thing they have to drink.

"You don't happen to know a Dawn do you," Corey asked me, I got pretty worried for a second that he was beginning to recognize me but his face looked more worried than anything.

"No sorry I don't," I studied his expression, I had to be careful about what I said around him,"Who is that?"

He looked up almost hesitant to reply,"My mother."

Uhmm he's looking for his mother, sounds like what my brother would be doing right now if he wasn't probably searching the entire Fire Nation for me. It give me a tiny feel of pain at the thought of my mother but it was overshadowed by the thought of Zuko spending all his dear time trying to find me, only to know I was right under his view the entire time, then I'd defeat him and take my rightful place on the throne. I will defeat Zuzu.

But for now I have to deal with not being Azula, princess of the mighty Fire Nation or once mighty, right now I am Ilah, a normal Fire Nation girl working in a small food shop in a small isolated village.

"Is she missing," I asked, I didn't really know how to offer words of comfort to Corey.

"Yeah since I was younger when my dad died," He seemed like wasn't telling the complete story but that's fine I didn't really want to ask as of now, I don't want to end up comforting him.

We ended up just talked about random things, he told me where he had already looked for his mother and where he planned to after this. I told him about my mother, well not the whole story, I just told Corey that she disappeared one night and I never saw her again. I would never be dumb enough to blow my cover like that. He kind of knew how I felt but he didn't relate to the emotion I felt that I didn't let him see, how I didn't care mom was gone , the feeling how I thought she hated me or thought I was a monster...

******_…..Back on Kyoshi Island..._**

"Hey Aang can I ask you something," Sokka and Aang were sitting outside the Inn, the girls were inside talking and the two didn't want to be there for that.

Aang was playing with a small ball of air as he calmly responded,"Yeah sure."

"Do you think Zuko and Toph can handle Azula?"

Aang dropped his ball of air his eyes going from a bored look to a more firm, serious expression,"I don't know."

"They've been gotten stronger since the war ended but Azula is probably one of the most powerful benders in the world Sokka."

Sokka didn't like that answer with the thought of his two friends being hit by the evil princess's lightning,"So you think Azula will be able to beat them then?"

"No that's not what I'm saying," Aang replied with a sigh,"We'll have to wait and see and if need be, be ready to help."

Sokka agreed with the airbender as he just stayed silent until turning back to the young Avatar with a grin plastered upon his face,"Looks like I just won the bet judging by the situation."

"What!"

Sokka closed his eyes in victory as he began stroking his hairless chin that was missing his handy dandy fake beard,"Well considering Corey didn't meet his terms of the bet and he left with Zuko and Toph, that makes me the winner."

"That's it," Aang's voice rose as he stood up,"Sokka I'm not letting you win!"

The airbender stormed off into the Inn slamming the door with a quick gust of wind that blew across the grinning Water Tribe native,"I think I just did."

Sokka got up from where he was sitting with the grin still worn over his face as he followed where the airbender had rushed off into the Inn,"Man Sokka ole buddy you are a genius."

…...

Aang swung the door of the room the girls were in open as his eyes went straight to Katara ignoring how the room went from laughing to dead quiet as all eyes were on him.

"Katara I need to talk to you," Aang announced his voice still firm.

"Uhm sure Aang," Katara replied a little nervous at the airbender's sudden demand.

The remaining girls in the room just stared at the two walking out of the room, not really sure of what had just unfolded in front of them.

"Aang are you ok," was all Katara could ask as Aang lead her out of the Inn, almost dragging the waterbender behind him.

Aang didn't respond until they were in the grassy area near the rocks in the front of the Inn, he slowly turned around to face her, his heart rate beginning to speed up as his breathing became slower, they locked eyes for a moment before Aang looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up into Katara's ice blue eyes,"Katara I love you."

Katara went numb at the airbenders confession. When they had their moments before the invasion and before the final battle of the war, his words felt like a crush which she returned towards him but this was heavy. She didn't know how to respond, yeah she knew she cared about Aang and had feelings towards him but she wasn't sure they were love, hell Katara wasn't even sure she knew the real meaning of love yet.

"Aang I really care about you but," Katara began the end of her answer erasing the smile on the young avatars face,"I'm not ready to say I love you like that, I love you like a brother and I like feelings for you but Aang I'm not ready and I don't know if those feelings are love yet."

Aang stayed quiet as Katara explained, part of him wanted to yell at her, remind her of everything they had been through and ask what their kisses had meant. But there was also another part of him, a part of him that understood what she was saying,"It's fine Katara."

"I understand and I don't what to force you to say it," Aang was relieved as a grin spread across his face,"I just needed you to know."

Katara couldn't help but smile, her answer turned out a lot better than she felt it would. They both were happy as Aang pulled the now smiling waterbender close and they hug each other tightly.

"So I would ask you if you want to go penguin sledding," Aang grinned down to a laughing Katara,"But how does the beach tonight sound?"

Katara smiled as she replied,"It sounds great Aang."

...

"There's no need to thank me ladies," Sokka grinned as he stood in front of the remaining girls in the room,"I am just a normal guy, yet a genius at the same time."

"Or a clueless meat lover," Mai replied in her usual monotone voice as Ty Lee failed holding in her laugh, that was soon joined by a small smirk that spread across Mai's face.

"Sokka what did you do," Suki would have laughed along but she was a little worried about what the water tribe native did to cause Aang's sudden actions, she was mostly worried for his younger sister knowing it wouldn't take much for the two to be in a full on throat to throat argument.

"What," Sokka raised his hands up,"Just wait and see the good old watertribe wonder magic."

At his explanation Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes, Ty Lee just kept giggling at the scene playing out, with Suki sighing as she awaited the problem that usually followed Sokka's genius plans, yet none of that phased the young water tribe native as he grinned with his head held up high in triumph.  
**  
****_...In Marcai..._**

"So Corey where are you headed to next," Azula asked him as they were outside moving some things and fixing up the outside of Menna's store, well Azula was supposed to be doing it as part of her job but Corey had insisted to help after Menna had offered him one of the other empty rooms in her small home.

"I don't know wherever I can," Corey responded as he cleaned the window to Menna's kitchen.

"Where do you think I should head Ilah?"

"I don't know I kind of just stumbled through here and I've stayed for the last couple of days, I need to leave soon but I don't really want to just leave Menna," Azula answered as she carried one of Menna's flower pots back to it's original place.

The old woman seemed to only grow Fire Lilies as every flower pot was filed with them.

"You should come with me," The airbender suggested to the princess in disguise next to him before he stopped rubbing the towel he was holding across the window,"Well you know if you want."

Azula was a little taken back by the offer, she was unsure if he was even trustworthy, he could be a royal guard that her brother sent after her to find and capture her for all she knew.

"I'll think about it," Azula smiled her eyes searching for any bad signs being broadcasted through his eyes. The princess found them to be rather blank other than a deep ambition that could be seen through them. He then settled with the fact he wasn't out to get her, he was really trying to find his mother.

**_…...Somewhere In the Fire Nation..._**

"Toph what's wrong," Zuko asked as the two were walking through a small town checking for any signs of his sister, it felt like she had completely vanished, no one had seen her and some didn't even know she had escaped.

"Nothing Sparky." Toph answered turning to avoid speaking to the firebender beside her, her voice a little to strained then she intended it to sound.

"Toph I know something's bothering you, you can tell me," Zuko replied as he looked at the earthbender next to him, she had been acting down for a little while now and Zuko couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine Sparky I'll tell you," Toph stopped walking and sighed as she turned away from the Fire Lord hiding the blush that now covered her face,"I miss Sokka."

…...

**_A/N: Dun dun dun... Haha a little cliffhanger :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Hope everyone is doing good! oh and I wanted to tell everyone that i tried drawing Corey but failed :( lol so you still have to use your imaginations unless someone wanted to try it out :) yeah so until next time everyone! _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 12: Hidden Fires**_

_**...In the Fire Nation...**_

"You miss Sokka," Zuko replied, his voice a little shaky as he held in the laugh that was trying to make its way out of his mouth.

"Yeah you happy now Sparky," Toph snapped back to the firebender as she punched him in his arm.

Zuko couldn't help but reach for the area she hit, the girl really packed a punch,"I'm only laughing because it's funny hearing you admit it.

"Wait," her eyebrow raised as she stopped walking, she continued turning to the face the firebender,"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sparkly, hearing me admit what?"

Zuko just gave the blind earthbender a sheepish grin which he was sure she could see through her bending,"Don't play dumb Toph."

"No don't be a dumbass Sparky."

Zuko just kept quiet as the two continued walking. He knew she'd open up sooner or later so, he figured it'd be smart to just drop the topic now and save his arm from any potential deep bruising.

_**...On Kyoshi Island...**_

Aang and Katara had went on their trip to the beach that night, the two of them swam for a while and after they used their waterbending to dive into the dark water, only illuminated by the shine of the bright full moon. After exploring the waters they made their way to the sand.

"Aang everythings changed this past year," Katara turned to the airbender who sat next to her in the sand that was covered in the chill of the cold air.

"I know and it's still changing, I still can't believe I'm not the last airbender, and with Azula escaping it looks like we still have a lot more to deal with."

"I know I'm kind of worried, I wish they would have let us all help I feel kind of useless being here," Katara replied as she ran her fingers through the smooth sand.

"Well Katara, none of us are useless but you have to understand it's something Zuko and Corey need to do, I think Toph just found a way to make them bring her," Aang comforted the waterbender with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, its just that I want to be there to help Zuko because he was there to help me when I had to confront my mother's killer."

_**…...**_

The two sat for the next couple of hours just talking about everything, from the war, Aang's life before he was frozen in the iceberg, he loved telling Katara about everything he did with his friends at the temples and how he wanted to rebuild all of the temples back to their former glory, as they watched the moon as it shined down upon them.

It made them remember their friend Yue and her sacrifice to become the new moon sport after Zhao had killed the first. After a while of just talking they then made their way back to the Inn giving each other a tight quick hug before making their way to their rooms. Aang had a lot of fun that night, the airbender went to a sleep with a grin painted across his face, with a similar grin painted across a certain waterbender's face as she laid her head down on her pillow, both quickly drifting off to sleep.

_**...A couple days later in Marcai...**_

Azula had made up her mind, she would go with Corey. She didn't really want to leave Menna, the old woman had grown on her in her short time in Marcai but she knew that staying in one place too long could be dangerous in the long run. She would always be moving most of the time with Corey and the young princess knew that would benefit her later on if not immediately. She quickly packed her things before heading to where Corey had told her to meet him if she would be coming.

"Well are you ready," Azula asked as she walked to the front of Menna's small house, but not before leaving a note for the old woman to find near her door which she would find on her trip to the shop the next day.

"Yeah are you sure you want to come Ilah?"

"Yes I'm sure, hurry up let's head out," Azula rushed as she tried to leave before there was any chance seeing the old woman before they left.

The two walked through and quickly out of the small village. The darkness of the early morning blanketing the rural area of the Fire Nation they were in.

_**...In Marcai later on that morning...**_

Menna had found the note Azula had left her. She knew she would really miss having the young woman around but she understood why she was leaving. Menna knew all along.

"Geez am I really that old? She really thought I didn't know who she was. The only reason I played along with it was because I knew her grandma Ilah when I was younger and my loyalty is with you princess. You remind me so much of Ilah, one day Princess, one day you'll know why I helped you."

Menna simply went back to the shop like nothing had happened other than a small smile sketched across her face.

_**...Somewhere in the Fire Nation...**_

"So tell me about yourself, I don't know too much about you Corey," Azula asked as they sat near a small stream, where Corey had decided would be a good idea to stop for them to have lunch.

"Well what do you want to know," Corey asked as he looked up from where he was filling up a few canteens of water.

"Uhmmm," Azula began as she picked her mind to think, she expected him to just tell her something random about himself,"Can you bend?"

"Uhmm yeah," Corey answered as he looked back to the canteens he was filling up,"Can you?"

"Yeah," Azula smiled,"We could train together I haven't sparred with another firebender in a while."

Corey nearly dropped the canteen he was holding right into the stream at Azula's words, he couldn't firebend, and he didn't know if going around telling everyone he was an airbender was a good idea, the war had just ended and there were still a lot of people loyal to Ozai and would probably tried to hunt him down if they found out about his bending abilities,"Ilah I'm not a firebender."

"Wait what, you from the Fire Nation right," Azula almost though he was joking as she looked at his golden brown eyes.

"Yeah I am," Corey went on he felt like he could trust Ilah but he was still unsure if he could tell her.

"Well then what?"

"Ilah I'm a airbender," Corey said he face blank, he knew he just put his safety at risk by telling her but he felt it wouldn't be too much of a harm to him, if he had anything to do with it.

Azula broke into a laugh as she didn't notice the airbender not laughing with her, as she realized he wasn't joking her eyes narrowed towards Corey,"The Avatar is the last airbender, how can you be one?"

Corey turned around as he made sure the canteens were closed tight as he looked to the princess,"Well it's a long story."

"We have a lot of time," Azula calmly replied in a tone letting him know that he would explain to her.

_**A/N: Hey! how's everyone doing? Hope you all liked this chapter and make sure to review lol...Azula and Corey are now traveling together :o this princess has a few tricks up her sleeve! :) haha**_

_**and I wanted to ask...Suki/Sokka or Toph/Sokka ? i want to know what you all think :)**_

_**until next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 13: Hidden Fires**_

_**...In the Fire Nation with Azula and Corey...**_

"Well alright Ilah," Corey sighed,"You're right I'm from the Fire Nation, but I really am an airbender."

Corey told the quiet princess as he made a small ball of air form into his hands to prove what he said to her, Azula couldn't believe what she was seeing, she knew she wasn't dreaming because she felt the small air currents brushing past her as he moved his hand right in front of her.

Azula's eyes were wide as ever, the only time she saw airbending was when she was fighting the avatar, this was just so different for the firebender. Usually the air was coming at her, not being held in front of her for her to look at.

Before she could realize what she was doing, her hand was stretching out towards the spinning ball of air. She let it brush between her fingers before she moved her palm around it,"Wow."

Corey couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of him, she went from complete disbelief to almost utter amazement. He could also feel her palm heating up the air from her naturally warm hands due to her firebending.

The small ball of air went from an almost neutral feel to a thick deep warm feel, the air heavy with heat.

"My great grandparents were both airbenders that ran away from the temples before the Fire Nation attacked," Corey almost whispered as he focused on the ball of air as its temperature still slowly raised.

He didn't notice Azula's glaze move from the ball of air to him as he went on,"They hid by almost deserting all of their old ways, always keeping their hair long and tattoos covered, they had one son, my grandfather, he was an airbender too."

Azula felt angry, sad and happy all at once, she didn't know why but, she didn't bother as those feelings tugged at her as she listened to Corey explain, her fingers still caressing the small ball of air.

"He never got his tattoos and he married a non bender from the Fire nation where they continued to live then they had my father, he was also an airbender, he ended up marry my mother, Dawn who was a firebender," Corey went on his mind raced from the memories of the day he lost his parents,"My dad was killed by thieves, that he was protecting a shop owner from and when it happened my mom disappeared at the same time."

"She was gone when i went home, just gone no sign of her even being there, from then on out I escaped to go to the Earth Kingdom and hid until the end of the war, and just recently I met the Avatar through Fire Lord Zuko and trained under him for a short while until me and Zuko decided to go look for our moms."

As Corey's words left his mouth, more shock filled Azula as her fingers that were making contact with the ball of air produced her signature blue flue that twirled around it,"What?!"

Corey asked as he let go of the air as it faded away,"What?" he was a little taken back at her outburst.

"Nothing," Azula replied after taking a deep breath, she had almost blown her cover, and it would be just her luck that the person she was traveling with would know her brother and the Avatar.

She became less tense as she let go of the fist she had formed as she fell back into her persona of Ilah,"It was just surprising."

"Ohh ok," Corey slowly said as he eyed the girl in front of him suspiciously.

"So you really are an airbender huh," Azula broke the awkward silence that had washed over the two.

"Yeah, I've never seen firebending like yours, it's unique."

"Thank you," Azula replied with a small giggle, it was really new to her, she hadn't truly giggled since she was younger, but at that thought she made sure to remind herself she was on a mission and her acting like this was because of having to pretend to be "Ilah".

Another thing that was nagging at her was the fact Corey knew her brother and the Avatar, and that he could airbend, as far as she knew he could be leading her right to them right now.

But then again she knew he wouldn't have told her he knew them if he really was trying to lead her to them.

Azula came to the conclusion that Zuzu probably never thought to explain what she looked like to him, it could really come in handy later on for the escaped princess...

_**...That Night...**_

Corey sat near the fireplace he and and Azula had put together, his eyes staring deeply into the orange flames that still held some of the blue colors of Azula's fire which she used to light it. Corey brought his head away from the fire to the young woman who had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag. She looked really peaceful when she wasn't awake, although Corey felt "Ilah" was a pretty calm person, there was still something about that kept him on edge, especially the way she reacted when she found out he knew the Avatar and Zuko. Even though they're some of the most well known people in the world, her reaction just didn't seem right. Corey turned back to the fire that burned in front of him. He knew things were going to very interesting from now on.

_**…..The Next Morning...**_

Corey couldn't help but stare at Azula, she was drop dead gorgeous in the eyes of the airbender. He knew she was really pretty when he first met her but that morning when he saw her right after she had woken up something stirred in him but he was trying to ignore it as they continued searching for the whereabouts of his mother. The two talked but it was just simple small talk, after they stopped for lunch at noon, they made their way back onto the road. Later in the day as they were walking the two ran into a young girl who seemed like she was lost on the trail.

The young girl had jet black hair like most Fire Nation native people, she was pretty and as Corey and Azula walked over to her, they noticed she had really bright golden amber brown eyes that were lined with tears.

"Hey do you need our help," Corey kneeled down to the young girls height, she appeared to be around six or seven years old, her tear stained cheeks looking up at the stranger who was still taller while he was kneeling.

"I lost my Mommy," The little girl sobbed out before breaking back into tears, Azula would have rather kept going but something made her want to stay, and she also could read Corey's reaction to the girl's words, it had hit him personally.

Azula looked from the two, she had to admit to herself that it looked really cute but she kept reminding herself that she was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, she was supposed to find these things cute, she sighed blaming her thoughts on playing "Ilah" a little too well.

"Where was the last time you saw her," Azula walked forward to the little girl, she subconsciously bit her bottom lip, realizing she had just lost the self argument she had just had within herself.

Corey looked up to Azula, who was now kneeling right beside him, he gave her a thankful look as he had no clue on how to get the girl to stop crying, but Azula talking seemed to do it.

"These mean men took her while we were walking home from the market," The little girl answered Azula.

"Which way did they go," Corey asked the young girl, Azula looked at him in half disbelief, half admiration, she didn't know where the admiration came from but the Princess didn't bother questioning her inner thoughts again.

"What your name," the Fire Nation princess asked the girl.

"Miyuki," she answered in a quiet voice as she wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and off of her cheeks.

"Ok Miyuki, I'm Corey," Corey said pointing a finger at himself.

"And I'm Ilah," Azula smiled at Miyuki.

Corey and Azula then followed Miyuki down the road to where she said they had taken her mother. It was what looked like a old abandoned military fort used during the war, but there was evidence of people still using it to this day.

"This is where they took my Mommy," Miyuki said turning to Corey and Azula.

Corey looked to Azula before answering her,"Alright Miyuki wait here I'm going to go find her."

"Miyuki wait here and stay hidden ok," Azula quickly turned her head to the airbender as he began to head towards the fort,"What the hell are you doing, I'm coming."

They walked to the door and stopped in front of it,"Are we just barging in?" Azula asked as she stood behind Corey.

"Yeah I am and I know you want to come but I really don't want you to get hurt," Corey said over his shoulder,"Please just go wait with Miyuki?"

"No," Azula replied her expression getting stern,"Hurry up let's open the door."

Corey didn't answer Azula as he turned back around getting into his airbending stance, Azula followed suit and got ready in her stance,"On three."

Azula announced as the two braced themselves,"One."

"Two."

"Three," they each shot a powerful blast of air and fire at the heavy door, the combined force of the two blast completely ripping the door off of its hinges as it blew into the room.

Azula rolled in first followed by Corey who ran in. The room was a typical robbers hideout, they were surrounded by the thieves instantly, as the two were now back to back planning out where to attack.

"Who the hell are you," one of the robbers yelled as they moved in closer to the two intruders.

"Ilah on three," Corey whispered almost right into Azula's ear, which was surprising since they were still locked back to back.

"One."

"Two."

"Hey wait that's the," one of the other robbers yelled stopping Corey's count down as he pointed at Azula.

Azula realized exactly what he was going to say as she punched a quick fist full of blue fire right at the man who had no chance to block the overpowering attack.

"So much for three huh?"

Azula just smirked at the airbender's comment, relieved he didn't seem to notice why she suddenly attacked the man as he began announcing something,"You were counting to slow."

With that Corey shot a few burst at two of the other robbers that sent them flying into the wall, knocking them out as they hit the wooden floor of the fort.

Azula shot a whip of fire at one of the other men, leaving the first man who spoke up the last one standing.

She slowly walked towards him blue flames enveloping her fist, as she reached him her smirk grew,"Where's the woman?"

"Where are you holding her?"

"In the closet she's tied up, don't hurt me please," the large man cowered at the heels of the princess.

Corey who had been watching them from behind made his way to the only closet in the room.

"Is that it," Azula asked the man as she held a flame to the man's face.

"Yes yes she's in there."

The man continued to cower as Corey opened the door, on the floor tied up and mouth filled with a towel and small rope tied around her head.

Corey untied the woman as quickly as he could, helping her up as he walked her out of the closet back to where Azula was watching the leader of the thieves.

"Thank you so much," the woman hugged Corey as she smiled, she thought she would end up dying there or being sold as a slave, but she had luckily been saved and now she could go back to her daughter, that only made her happy as ever.

"Don't worry about it."

"Let's go Ilah," Corey said as he walked by Azula, putting his hand on her shoulder, Azula let her flame die down but she kicked the man right in his face before walking out of the fort.

"Mommy!"  
**  
****_A/N: Hey everyone! :) hope you all are doing good and that you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review and tell me what you think :)_******

_**so yeah this chapter was just focused on Azula and Corey's travels hoped you liked it, just to let everyone know the reason this chapter took a while to get up was because I original planned for Miyuki to be Corey's half sister and for him to find his mom there but I had a change of mind and I think it was for the better...lol**_

_**and no one probably noticed but Miyuki is named after the cat that the old woman who owns it, Aang goes to for the frozen frogs for Katara and Sokka when they get sick. haha yeah and I wanted to know what anyone thought of Azula's inner thoughts conflicting within themselves...she's sort of becoming "Ilah" yet Ilah is slowly becoming Azula if that makes any sense.**_

_**And last but not last I'm really sorry for such a long author's note but just wanted to keep in touch with any readers :)**_

_**So thank you and until next time! :)**_

_**And please review so I odn't have to send Azula after you ;) lol**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 14: Hidden Fires**_

_**...With Corey and Azula in the Fire Nation with Miyuki and her mother...**_

"Mommy!" Miyuki practically screamed as she saw her mother approach with Corey and Azula

"Oh my, Miyuki," the mother and daughter ran towards each other, wrapping each other in a tight hug.

"Mommy I was so scared," Miyuki began crying again, this time crying relieved happy tears out onto her mother's shoulder.

"Miyuki I'm so glad you're safe," Miyuki's mother smiled as she pulled away from the embrace before resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Azula and Corey simply watched the two be reunited with smiles on their faces, the moment hit home with Corey and it summoned a small feel of sadness from Azula as she remembered the happy times with her mother when she was really young.

Miyuki's mother then stood up taking her daughter's hand as they made their way over to Corey and Azula,"Thank you so much, I don't know how I could ever repay you two, please let me know if there's anything you need."

Azula simply raised her eyebrow as she turned to face Corey, Miyuki's mother grasped his two hands as he laughed,"No you don't have to repay us for anything we just wanted to help." Azula was a little annoyed at how well he seemed to fit the humble hero persona when put into the situation.

Corey pull his hands away from the woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, who still smiled as she looked down at her daughter,"Well if you ever need anything just let us us know, I don't know what I would do without Miyuki, she's my world, and you two are our heroes, you saved us, so thank you," her mother smiled as Miyuki stood beside her holding her leg tightly as if she was afraid to ever let go.

Corey and Azula just smiled as the woman began leading her daughter away, Miyuki looked back letting go of her hold on her mother to ran back to where Azula and Corey still stood.

"Thank you Corey," Miyuki said as she held her arms out as he kneeled to give the young girl a hug.

She then held her arms out to Azula who couldn't keep herself from smiling, not really thinking if it was Ilah or Azula feeling the need to smile,"And thank you Ilah," Miyuki gripped the princess tight in a hug before letting go and looking back to her mother who was waiting not too far ahead with a smile painted across her face.

"I'll miss you guys and you'll always be my heroes," the little girl giggled before running back to her mother, they waved back before walking off again.

Corey stood there smiling unaware of the expression that had crept onto the firebender's face next to him, first a happy smile then a confused trouble expression as the Fire Nation princess bit onto her bottom lip as she watched the two walk away, a small war waging internally between the two personalities.

She couldn't help but question the thought of her being a hero, it also gave her a welcoming feeling in her heart but was being registered with a small feeling of disgust in the pit of her stomach all at once.

_Really me a hero? Yeah right..._

_**...Somewhere In The Fire Nation...**_

"Hey Sparky how long are we going to have to look for her," Toph asked referring to the nowhere to be found, Azula.

"Were obviously not doing something right because we haven't found a single trace if her yet."

"I honestly don't know how long it'll take Toph, and I get what you're saying but what other way are we going to look for her," Zuko responded as he turned his head to face the earthbender near him.

"Maybe we shouldn't even try to track her down, maybe we should just wait until we hear anything about her," Toph replied as she stroked her bare chin a little habit she seemed to pick up from sokka even if she couldn't see him do it with her eyes,"The Fire Lord and the world's greatest earthbender going around asking all of these people in all these villages and towns isn't exactly stealthy, if you know what I'm saying Sparky."

Zuko didn't reply, he just took in what she had said. Part of it made sense but part of it didn't to him. Should he really take the chance if not trying to track down his sister until they heard any news of her, he really didn't know. The only thing he did know for sure was that he was going to be spending a lot of time thinking about it that's for sure.

_**...Later On...**_

"Hey Toph," Zuko broke the silence as he and toph continued walking through one of the many Fire Nation towns they had visited looking for his escaped sister.

"What is it Sparky," Toph asked, she had finally somewhat gotten used to all the eyes or bowing to the passing Fire Lord, she really didn't know how he coped with it constantly but it didn't seem to bother him one bit. Toph secretly felt to keep searching on searching was pointless, it would just keep them from finder her longer then if Azula didn't know they were actually looking for her, but she wouldn't say anything to Zuko, she knew it was really personal for the young Fire Lord and she felt he needed to figure it out on his own instead of her demanding he was wrong and she was right, even if she wanted to tell him that.

"I thought about what you said and you were right," Zuko admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow what a surprise," Toph dead panned with heavy sarcasm, she knew she was right all along, they had been looking for Azula for a while now and they had not gotten anywhere this whole time trying to track her down, it gave the earthbender her silent victory she had been waiting on for a while now.

"Yeah," Zuko replied as his pride slowly regretted even telling her he had decided to agree with her plan,"Well I thought about it and what you suggested made sense, and with us trying to track her down could give her a heads up whenever we get close to reaching her."

"Glad you can see the light Sparky, so now what?" Toph grinned as her ego inflated just a bit at his words.

"We go back to Kyoshi Island to tell the others and plan our next move, they keep their ears open for any leads on her, while we do the same but while we search for Corey and I's mothers."

"Ok fine by me, but hurry up and order a airship to take us back." Toph responded trying not to let the triumph in her voice be heard,"I'm tired of all this walking right now and as much as I hate flying I'm willing to do so if it means not having to walk the whole way."

**_..._**

_**...Later on with Azula and Corey...**_

"Ilah I feel really good about helping Miyuki and her mother, it felt like I got a whole lot off my chest, you know," Corey broke the silence as the two walked through one of the many isolated trails in the Fire Nation

"Ilah?"

"Ilah you there?" Corey raised his voice a little to the princess walking beside him.

Azula flinched as she snapped out of her daze due to Corey moving his hand in front of her face, she didn't even realize he was calling her, she mentally scolded herself as she wasn't paying enough attention to realize he was using her fake name which really didn't help the princess much either,"Uhmmm yeah?"

Corey raised his eyebrows at the firebender next to him,"Did you not hear me the whole time?"

Azula quickly regretted her slip up, it was starting to seem like playing her role as Ilah was getting increasingly difficult for the princess as time went on,"No yeah umm yeah I did, what is it?" She put on a big grin to try and sway the airbender to fall for her unsure answer.

Corey's face went from a questioning look to a small grin as he saw through her weak lie,"I was just saying how good it was for us to help Miyuki and her mom back there, it felt like I got a lot off my chest."

"It made me feel a little better about my mother just from knowing I was able to help someone else out."

Azula only nodded as the airbender went on, she really didn't feel good about helping them, Ilah felt good about that not Azula princess of the Fire Nation, well that's what she told herself but she wasn't being completely honest with herself.

"Yeah it was a really good thing to do," Azula finally answered, her head raising to the sky as she noticed some darker clouds in the distance.

Corey's eyes followed her gaze as he too noticed the dark clouds,"It looks like its going to rain, and judging by those clouds a lot and soon."

"Well we better find somewhere to stay quick mister all great weather man," Azula replied sarcastically stating the obvious before letting out a small laugh.

"Well yeah," Corey answered not being able to think of a good comeback quick enough,"We're not near any village or town according to our map, so we'll have to make a shelter."

"Ok that's fine," Azula simply responded she didn't really care as long as they didn't end up soaked and freezing, but deep down she longed for her rooms in the warm Fire Nation palace, at the second thought of having to build or find a shelter.

"A cave would probably be our best bet, since we have to race against the storm and the mountain sides here are probably littered with them," Corey said as he looked towards mountain area in the distance before checking where the clouds were at that point again, trying to estimate how much time they had.

The two walked all the way to the edge of the small mountain area, the sky now dark with the wind picking up, swaying the grass and the branches of the trees in a slow yet forceful fashion.

They walked along the edge of the small walls of earth that lined the bottom of the mountains for a little while before find a small cave that could be habitable for a short while. Corey then began to use his airbending to clean the cave of all the dust that had seemed to build up on the smooth floors of the cave. While Azula went to gather a small amount of wood for her to start a fire at the mouth of inside the cave.

After a short while they were both finished with their tasks in almost perfect timing, as the clouds began to drop a small drizzle that slowly grew to heavy rain almost as soon as they had got into the cave.

Azula and Corey then set up the firewood in a hurried silence, Azula igniting a small flame that grew larger once it made contact with the wood.

"Well I guess we're set," Corey sighed as he began to set up two sleeping areas, one for him, one for Azula.

"Yeah this storm looks like a big one," Azula responded now sitting in front of the now brightly burning fire, looking past it to the area outside of the cave.

"Well Ilah we'll be here for a while, so get comfortable," Corey replied in a proud way motioning to the sleeping areas he had set up. He had used his airbending to soften the ground to an almost bed like feel of soft sand before he laid down the two sleeping bags they had carried with them.

Azula was pretty impressed with what he did for the sleeping area, it was creative, she figured he must have discovered the technique while he was in the Earth Kingdom living on his own.

Corey walked over to the firebender before sitting next to her,"Have you ever been to the Earth Kingdom?" almost as if he had read the girl's mind at the instant.

Azula drew her eyes from the flames of the fire to the airbender, she hesitated before answering thinking back to when she chased her brother and uncle, and where she eventually took control of Ba Sing Se, and nearly killed the Avatar, it all seemed like years ago even if was only a couple of months ago,"Uhmm no I haven't, tell me about it."

Corey just grinned, not catching the slight change of expression on the young princess's face,"It's really beautiful, well the parts I stayed in, the parts where there's little to no people."

"It was really calming to be there, you learn a lot about yourself when you're forced to be alone with just you and your thoughts," Corey's explanation caught Azula off guard as she thought of when Zuko had locked her away, how she had just recently escaped and how she was truly alone with her thoughts, what did she learn about herself in that time was the only thought running through her head as she listened to Corey go on about the Earth Kingdom.

"At times I felt like I was going to lose it, I lost everything my family, my home, my whole life." he continued as he looked down at his hands,"Then the need of having to survive came up and I had to fend for myself in the wild, most of the time I felt like just giving up but I don't know something always kept me from quitting, I was practically right at rock bottom I guess, but I'm sort of glad I had to go through in a odd way now."

"Ilah what was your life like before you came to Marcai and stayed with Menna?" Corey asked, directing the focus of the conversation back to the firebender,"To me you seem like the really popular girl that all of the other girls want to be, in my eyes."

She couldn't help but smirk at his comment, in her mind it was probably the exact opposite. Azula felt like she was the girl no one wanted to be, she treated everyone horribly and used her power as princess of the Fire Nation to get what she wanted, especially when she was younger and most of all with Mai and Ty Lee,"Well I think that's not true, it's honestly the exact opposite from my point of view."

"Why would you say that," Corey turned to face Azula, he really couldn't picture her not being the girl everyone wanted to be. She had amazing looks along with her personality in his eyes so he was lost at her words.

Azula began feeling uncomfortable talking about how she felt people thought of her, it never bothered her before but it seemed to sting at the thought during this moment,"Well I treat people like trash and I expect them to do whatever I wish, I didn't care what people thought as long as I was in power, in control."

"Even to my friends I was a bad person, I treated them like trash too, I really wish I could fix that but it's probably too late now."

"Well even if that's how you see yourself, you shouldn't, even if that is true you've obviously changed because the girl I met in Marcai definitely isn't like that," Corey smiled as he explained to Azula.

"You're a nice, beautiful girl and I'm really glad I got to meet you," Azula smiled at his words even if she felt like she was falling apart on the inside, she liked the feeling she got when "Ilah" was with Corey, but Ilah was her to some point so she thought maybe "Azula" was what Corey described her as, she wouldn't really know because Corey didn't know the real her, the one before she had to become "Ilah".

Azula then broke away from her thoughts as her mind registered everything she was hearing from the airbender,"That's really cute." She let out a small quiet laugh as a small blush crept across the princess's face, she wished she had Ty Lee was there, she was always awkward in these type of situations as she thought back to when Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko and her spent the weekend on Ember Island.

"What," Corey raised his eyebrows in question, he was almost positive he had heard the princess wrong and he just imagined her saying what played through his ears, he smiled but there was something he felt was different about the firebender, something he would have to discover later on or maybe not discover at all, he really didn't know.

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait! :( School started so I've been busy, but I tried to make this chapter longer then usual so hopefully that can make it up to all of you :) How odo you guys like how I've portrayed Azula so far? **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Your reviews make my day! Any suggestions? I'm open to any you all might have :) Hope everyone is doing good ! Until next time! Later Everyone!**_


End file.
